The Muppetoon Fanfic
by Pyro Magnus
Summary: Bugs Bunny heads to Hollywood to become a star, meeting up with Joey Wheeler, Lola Bunny, and more while dodging the evil Eric Cartman who plans to make him part of a business. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Our story begins at a film studio that has a statue of a fireball on top of a sign that says "Pyro Magnus Studios". It is a place where movies and other such things are made, and it is very well known. It is about to be the host of a big event. As many people go about their business, a car drives up and stops near the entrance gate where a yellow skinned teenager with red hair, bad acne, and a security guard's uniform sits. As the car stops, the window rolls down revealing two people. One of them is a silver coloured robot smoking a cigar, while the other is a hyperactive white rabbit-like creature with extremely pointy teeth.  
"Hey there, meatbag! I'm Bender!" said Bender to the Squeaky-voiced Teen.  
"And my name's Max. We're here to heckle The Muppetoon Fanfic." explained Max.  
"Yes sir. Okay, it's straight up ahead." said the Squeaky-voiced Teen, pointing ahead. "You're in private screening room J."  
"Why a private screening room?" asked Max puzzled.  
"Because they're too scared to show it in public!" remarked Bender. Both of them laugh quite loudly at the joke.  
As the car drives to the screening room, Bender notes the people at work on the sets and equipment. "Man, what a dump! What moron would _want _to work here?"  
"I know! The people here are weirdoes!" agreed Max.

Many cartoon characters are inside private screening room J, waiting anxiously for the movie to begin. In one row, Lola Bunny was talking to Ace and Lexi Bunny when the Hulk came up.  
"Hey, lady! Is this seat taken?" asked Hulk as he removed a chair from its place and walked off with it.  
"Hey, put that back! Come back here, Hulk!" protested Lola, but he ignored her as he walked past the Power Puff Girls who were looking excited.  
In the front row, the main cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! waited for the film to begin as they sat next to Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner. Joey Wheeler looks very worried.  
"Oh calm down, Joey." said Serenity reassuringly.  
"I can't! I'm so nervous! What if I'm not funny? I don't think I could live with myself!" complained Joey.  
"You'll have to get another apartment, won't you?" Kaiba snarked. "Watch it, Kaiba! Don't make me come over there and kick your butt sideways!" Joey said in anger. "Good grief. His comebacks are worse than his dueling." Kaiba muttered.  
In the row behind them, the members of _Darkmatter_ were sitting.  
"I heard this movie is gonna be dynamite." said Dusk. Wile E. Coyote smirks as he pulls a plunger on a detonator causing an explosion.  
In another row, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were selling snacks to the audience.  
"Popcorn, get your popcorn here! Made with no artificial flavours or preservatives!" called out Shaggy with a smile.  
"Only a dollar!" added Scooby-Doo.  
Brittany giggled as she said to her boyfriend Alvin. "Alvin? Can you buy me some popcorn, please?"  
"Why not? Nothing's too much for my girl." said Alvin with a smile.  
"GIRL, GIRL, GIRL!" yelled Taz as he accidentally knocked Scooby down.  
"Calm down, Taz!" Dusk yelled as he tries to calm Taz down.  
In the back row, Slam Tasmanian was spinning around as he passed by Bender and Max.  
"Good movie so far," said Bender as he sat back in his seat.  
"The movie hasn't even started yet." said Max puzzled.  
"That's what I like about it!" Bender said as he cackles boisterously.  
Slam continues spinning, laughing as he goes by Danger Duck.  
"Slam! Sit down, already!" insisted Duck with a frown.  
Meanwhile, Blinky Bill laughs as he throws his boomerang around. He then sees Bugs Bunny coming in. Blinky catches his boomerang and asks him, "Hey Mr. Bunny! Can my boomerang and I be in your movie?"  
Bugs groans as he said, "I told you before, Blinky. Not in the movie _or_ at the screening!"  
"Alright, no need to get grouchy!"

Bugs shook his head as he goes by him. He walked by some of the South Park gang as Sheila Broflovski interrupts him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bunny. Is any chance that this film has some form of redeeming value at all?" asked Mrs. Broflovski, curiously.  
"I sure hope so." said Bugs with a nod. Just then a paper airplane lands in her hair. "Sorry about that, Sheila."  
"Ike!" scolded Kyle as the adopted Canadian giggles at what he did.  
Bugs kept on walking down the aisle. Lola sees him and calls to him, "Bugs! Bugs!" "Hi, Lola!" said Bugs greeting her with a smile as he kept on walking.  
"I tried to save you a seat, but that blockhead Hulk took it!" said Lola sheepishly.  
Bugs arrives in the front of the theatre and walks in front of the front row. He waves his hands getting everyone to quiet down.  
"Okay folks. Hello and welcome to the first screening of The Muppetoon Fanfic." said Bugs. The audience cheers excitedly as he goes on. "Before we watch the film, I'd like to thank those who made this all possible, starting with the little people from the hairdressers and the special effects."  
Just then, Wile E. Coyote pulled the plunger once more causing yet another explosion. "Will you knock that off, Wile. E?" asked Bugs in annoyance. "GIRL, GIRL, GIRL!" yelled Taz excitedly as some of the audience laughs madly.  
Bugs clears his throat as he continues, "The costume designers, and the produc-"  
"Bugs! Bugs, dear!" Lola called out from her seat. Bugs looks as she smirks. "You know, I don't think the speech is needed. Just get the film started."  
"Dat's true, but I really wanted to thank everybody for their hard work, their patience, their-"  
"ROLL FILM, ROLL FILM!" roared Taz jumping up and down madly.  
"Better start the film. You know how crazy Taz gets when he's impatient." explained Dusk in concern. Taz looks like he's going to lose it any moment. Some of the audience shouts the same thing.  
Bugs shakes his head in defeat as he called out to XR, "Roll film!"  
The audience cheers as the room goes dark. As whispers and hushes occurred, the film soon begins. Bugs goes to look for an empty seat and finds one.  
"'Scuse me, pardon me, comin' through." whispered Bugs as he passed Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma and went to sit in a seat next to Buster who is sitting next to his girlfriend Babs.  
"So Bugs..." Babs whispered to Bugs.  
"Yeah?" Bugs responded.  
"Is this how you guys _really _got started?" whispered Buster curiously.  
"Well... sort of. I'll admit that _some_ liberties were taken."  
Someone shushed Bugs as he sat down. The film itself soon began.

In the film, we see some clouds passing by as words appeared.

"Pyro Magnus Presents"

"A Pyro Magnus Film"

A rainbow appears as we see the title.

"The Muppetoon Fanfic"

"Original Music by Paul Williams & Kenny Ascher"

"Editor: Pyro Magnus"

"Production Designer: Pyro Magnus"

"Director of Photography: Pyro Magnus"

"Executive Producer: Pyro Magnus"

Soon the clouds cleared up as we now see a swamp below.

"Producer: Pyro Magnus"

"Written by: Pyro Magnus"

As we go closer to the swamp, a song begins to play somewhere in the swamp. As the song begins to play, we hear a familiar voice.

Voice: _**Why are there so many songs about rainbows,**_

_**And what's on the other side?**_

_**Rainbows are visions, yet only illusions,**_

_**And rainbows have nothing to hide.**_

_**So we've been told and some choose to believe it;**_

_**I know they're wrong, wait and see.**_

_**Someday we'll find it, a rainbow connection,**_

_**The lovers, the dreamers, and me.**_

Soon in the middle of the swamp, a rabbit is playing the song on a banjo while sitting on a log. He has grey fur, a white muzzle, stomach and feet, a teardrop shaped tail, and is wearing white gloves. His name is Bugs Bunny.

Bugs: _**Who says that every wish will be heard and granted**_

_**If wished on the evening star?**_

_**Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it,**_

_**But it has done nothing so far.**_

_**What's so amazing that it keeps us stargazing?**_

_**What do we think we might see?**_

_**Someday we'll find it, a rainbow connection,**_

_**The lovers, the dreamers, and me.**_

With a grin, Bugs continues playing the banjo as he continues singing.

_**All of us under its spell,**_

_**We know that it has to be magic...**_

Soon, Bugs' reflection begins to sing along as if by magic.

Bugs' reflection: _**...Have you been half asleep? Have you heard voices?**_

Bugs: _**I've heard them calling my name.**_

Bugs' reflection: _**...Is it a sweet sound? One that calls to young dreamers?**_

Bugs: _**The voices are one and the same**_

_**I've heard it too many times to ignore it**_

_**It's something that I'm meant to be...**_

_**Someday we'll find it, a Rainbow Connection **_

_**The lovers, the dreamers, and me. **_

_**Laa, da daa dee da daa daa,**_

_**La daa da da daa dee daa doo...**_

Bugs sighs happily. Someday, he will find the meaning of that song. All was peaceful right now. Just then, the peace was interrupted as someone called out.  
"Help! I need some help!" Bugs turned and saw someone rowing a rowboat through the swamp looking around frantically. He was a rotund, dinosaur-like creature. He has short limbs, a big rainbow-striped nose and a similar tail that ends in a pink tassel. His skin is creamy yellow, and his ears are pink. He has a pair of tiny, pink wings, wears a green hat, a pair of glasses, and he has ridges on his back that are also pink. On his belly there is a pink heart shape. His name is Koosalagoopagoop, or Koosy for short.  
Koosy continues to yell, "I really need some help!" He turned and sees Bugs. "Oh hey, Mr. Rabbit! You there, the guy with the banjo! I could really use your help." "Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs asked, chewing on a carrot. "I've lost my sense of direction!" Koosy explained.  
"That's too bad. Have you tried Hare Krishna?" asked Bugs with a smirk.  
Koosy tries his best to laugh as he said, "Actually I'm really lost."  
"Hold on a sec." Bugs took out a fly swatter and swats at a fly that was buzzing around his head, but he misses. The Bunny groans as he said, "Great, missed again. You know, the first things to go on a rabbit are his arms. It happens to every rabbit; their arms go bad they you can't even hit a tiny fly."  
"Sorry about your arms, but I really have to get out of this swamp. I need to catch a plane."  
"With those stubby little arms? I don't think so, doc!"  
Koosy laughs at that joke as Bugs chuckles. The Rabbit clears his throat as he said while pointing, "But seriously, there's a boat dock just downstream. There's a statue of Dom DeLuise there, which makes it real easy to spot!"  
"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate your help." Koosy said with a smile.  
"Just keep an eye out for alligators."  
"Okay." Koosy is about to row off when he realises what Bugs just said and nearly fell out of his boat. "ALLIGATORS?"  
"You heard me."  
"Did you just say 'Alligators'?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. Strangers are easily confused by the fumes of the swamp. Bugs said, "In the words of Corneil the dog, 'Watch my chops': Al-li-ga-tors."  
Koosy chuckles nervously as he continues, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to those quote-unquote 'walking suitcases' where I come from. Thing is, I'm an agent. I work in Hollywood."  
Bugs looks shocked. The rabbit has heard of Hollywood! Who hasn't? Ever since his first trip to a movie theatre, he has dreamed of going to Hollywood.

Bugs said, "Wait a minute, doc! Did you just say 'Hollywood'?"  
Koosy chuckles as he did what Bugs did earlier. "Watch my chops: Hol-ly-wood. You know: _**Hollywood!**_ You know, the place where dreams are made? The place where magic can happen? Haven't you ever been to the movies?"  
"Well, yeah! A double feature plays in town every Sunday." Bugs said as he smiles. "You know, it has always been my dream to go to Hollywood and be a star."  
Koosy has a thought, one that could change Bugs' life forever. Snapping his fingers, he looks at the rabbit and says, "Hey... I think I got something here that might be of interest to you." Koosy takes out a newspaper from his boat and opened it up to an advertisement. He points to it as he said, "Have a look!"  
Bugs looks at the ad. It seems there is something happening at "Pyro Magnus Studios".  
"Let's see... 'Pyro Magnus Studios are announcing auditions for rabbits who want to become rich and famous'?"  
Koosy laughs as he said, "Yep! What do you think?"  
"Well, no offense, doc; but I kinda like this swamp. I don't really need much else." said Bugs with a shrug. Though the ad sounds pretty tempting...  
"If I were you, I would think about going for the audition. You've got it all: singing, telling jokes, and maybe your arms will get better! For all I know, you could make _trillions_ of people happy!" explained Koosy.  
Bugs thought about what he said, "Trillions of people happy..."  
"Trillions of 'em! Well, I got to go. If you decide to take my advice and go to Hollywood, look me up." Koosy hands Bugs a card as he continues. "My name is Koosalagoopagoop or Koosy: Talent agent."  
"Okay, then. Oh, Koosy the agent? Have you met Brutus and Nero the alligators?" asked Bugs as he nods to somewhere.  
Koosy turns and sees a pair of alligators looking hungrily at him.  
"Yikes!" Koosy yelled as he rows off while Brutus and Nero try to eat him.  
"Koos-" Bugs begins to say in alarm but stops as Koosy yells as he begins to make his escape.  
"BRUTUS! NERO! KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Bugs alarmed. Brutus and Nero are difficult to control when they're hungry!  
"Leave me alone! If this is about that 'Walking suitcases' crack, then I'm sorry!" yelled Koosy as he continues to row off with Brutus and Nero still trying to eat him.  
"Brutus, Nero, leave him alone! He's alright! He's from Hollywood!" Bugs then sighs as Brutus and Nero have since managed to chase Koosy out of hearing range. Bugs shook his head.  
The bunny started thinking hard about what Koosy told him. The idea sounds okay and he does need to get out of the swamp sooner or later.  
"I would miss my family and this old swamp, if I left." Bugs said pondering. "But still... trillions of people happy..."  
Bugs tries to play the banjo again as he continues to think. He pauses and smiles.  
"Eh, why not? I guess I deserve a little time away from home!" said Bugs happily as he is about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime: going to Hollywood and becoming famous!

* * *

**(A/N: Bugs is about to begin his trip westward to Hollywood. He's going to make friends and enemies, including a villain that won't leave him alone!) Read and review!**

**For those of you wondering why the 'Rainbow Connection' lyrics look different, I'm using a revised version that a friend of mine wrote.**

**Dusk is an OC of mine, intended to be the son of Warp Darkmatter. **

**The brief mentioning of Dom DeLuise is a reference to the fact that Mr. DeLuise is the voice of Koosy.**

**The 'J' in 'Private screening room J' is a reference to my RL first name.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank aceandlexi4eva for the kind words and encouragement. Domo Arigato! **

* * *

After saying goodbye to his family (which are made up of mostly frogs, weirdly enough), Bugs took his bicycle and began his journey to Hollywood. Since Koosy told him to go west, that is the direction he'll go. It took Bugs a day or so as he cycled along, but his determination and dreams of being famous kept him going.  
As he kept riding, he passed a billboard that shocked him.  
"What the heck?" asked Bugs as he read the billboard. It was an advertisement for a restaurant. It reads 'Eric Cartman's rabbit burger 'n' meat emporium! Coming Soon!' The fact that the place will be serving rabbit meat causes Bugs to shudder. As he kept going, he went past a construction site. He figures that it's where the new business is going to be put up. The bunny decided not to bother sticking around as he tries to move on.  
At the construction site, someone is shouting out orders to the workers. This person is a teal robot with a snout of a dragon and horns of a giraffe with a yellow birthmark on his cheek, and a cord from his neck to the top of his back. He wore a black mask, yellow gloves, a teal button-up shirt, teal pants, and black shoes. His name is Delete, and he's one of the employees working for the 'Eric Cartman' mentioned in the billboard.  
"Okay, try to lay off the asphalt, guys! The boss doesn't want any accidents around here!" Delete shouted. He then looks and smiles upon seeing Bugs going by on his bike. "Hey, look at him."  
Bugs looks around uneasily, especially with a statue of a pair of dismembered rabbit ears being set up. He is so busy looking around that he didn't notice the steamroller following him.  
Delete did, though as he shouted, "Hey buddy! You on the bike! Look out!"  
Bugs looks and yelps as he sees a piece of construction equipment up ahead. And he's about to crash into it. Bugs yells as the steamroller gets closer. Delete looks away wincing as the steamroller soon collides with the bike itself! For a moment, it looks like Bugs Bunny has been killed! But when Delete looked again, he looks surprised. The steamroller removes itself as it revealed to have only crushed Bugs' bike. The rabbit himself managed to jump on top of the construction equipment in the nick of time.  
"Phew! That was too close! What kind of maroon would build a road in the middle of the street, anyway? It certainly is a good thing that rabbits can hop, or else I'd be gone with the Schwinn!" said Bugs in relief.  
After the bunny left, Delete cringes a bit as he mumbled, "Man, that was one heck of a close call!" He pauses as he thought of something. "That rabbit looks like the perfect spokesbunny for the boss..."

Without his bike, Bugs was forced to walk. He arrived in a part of a town near some sort of nasty looking restaurant. As he arrives, he notes the sign.  
"Hmm. 'El Creepo Cafe'. Foreign food, huh? Doesn't look like much but still, a rabbit's got to eat, right?" mumbled Bugs as he hasn't eaten for awhile. He is about to enter when he hears noises from inside. He got out of way just as someone got thrown out of the restaurant and into some trash cans nearby.  
"WHOA!" yelled Bugs alarmed. He took a look as the guy who was thrown out tries to get back up. He was a short man with a large red moustache. He was wearing clothes that reminded Bugs of a cowboy, and was muttering curses in a southern accent. His name was Yosemite Sam.  
"Rough in there, huh?" Bugs asked Sam.  
"That is _the_ nastiest, vilest, most disgusting heck hole to have ever existed! Or my name ain't Yosemite Sam!" shouted Sam angrily.  
"Sorry to hear that. Have you thought about complaining to the owner?"  
Sam looks at Bugs with a frown, remarking, "I am the owner, ya long-eared varmint!"  
"Oh." said Bugs sheepishly. Despite Sam's complaints, Bugs went in. Inside, as he pulled away some beaded curtains, he looks surprised. This place looks sleazier than the slums of Avenue Q! With drunks, thugs, people with weapons, ruffians, thieves, criminals and lowlifes of every shape and size occupying the place. Bugs gulps as he begins to wonder if it was a good idea to come in here at all.

As he walked in, he passed a table where a waitress is serving food. She is a yellow skinned woman with brown hair tied in a bun with a hairnet. She also wears a stained white apron and a lunchlady's uniform. Her name is Lunchlady Doris.  
"Okay, folks. Here's your rabbit stew, your lagomorph legs, and your hot bunny meatloaf." said Doris bored as she serves the food making Bugs a bit nervous. "Okay, you got it? Perfect! Man, I hate this job."  
Bugs gags as he kept on walking through. He heads to a bar where drinks are being served. As he sat down, a girl sees him. She is a white-furred bat with tan skin, blue eyes, purple wings, and wears a skintight black catsuit, elbow length white gloves with pink rims, and white boots with pink hearts on the toe part of the boot. Her name is Rouge the Bat.  
"Hey there, sailing rabbit." said Rouge getting Bugs' attention. "Care to buy me a drink?"  
"Uh no. I'm not a sailor. Besides, I'm a bunny and I don't think I'm your type." explained Bugs uncomfortably.  
"Look, just forget about it and get me a drink."  
"Wait a minute, here! I don't even know you!"  
"Hey!" Bugs turned to see a male figure looking upset with him. He is a black male hedgehog with a white-furred emerald-shaped chest, red eyes, red stripes on his arms and red streaks in his spiky hair. He wore white gloves with gold and red rims, and black, white, red and yellow hover shoes. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow snarled, "What are you trying to do? Hit on my girl?"  
Bugs gulped as he said, "No, no! It's a misunderstanding, really!"  
"Actually he did. He touched me, too." said Rouge with a chuckle. She loves to stir up trouble for unfortunate strangers.  
"Eck! Go and wash up, Rouge! You're going to start chasing every guy you meet, otherwise!" said Shadow in disgust.  
"Now hold it. That's not true! That's only a myth!" protested Bugs.  
"Maybe, but she's my 'mith'!"  
"No, no! I said 'myth', myth!"  
"Yeth?" asked a woman named Hello Nurse arriving.  
Bugs groans as he said, "Oh, boy. I hope that doesn't turn into a running gag!"  
At a piano near the stage, an alarm clock rang waking up the piano player. He is a blond haired boy wearing a purple and black-striped T-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. His name is Schroeder. He turns the clock off and pulled down a sign that said "Please don't kill the pianist."  
"Okay, folks! Here we go!" said Schroeder nervously. He then begins to play the piano a bit as he announced, "And now, filling in for the El Creepo girls who are on vacation, the talented and funny, Joey Wheeler!"  
Schroeder plays the piano once more as a teenager with sandy coloured hair came from behind the curtain on stage. He wore a white shirt, green trenchcoat, blue jeans, black shoes, a fake moustache, and glasses that has sunglasses covering them. He is holding a bicycle horn. In his hand was a microphone. His name is Joey Wheeler, the runner-up duelist in the 'Duelist Kingdom' tournament held by Maximillion Pegasus.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" laughed Joey as he pulled out a rubber chicken as he laughs. "Hello there ladies and germs! You're a great audience! Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! Hey!"  
Needless to say, nobody in the audience applauds for him. Joey isn't funny to them and they really wanted to see some girls.  
Joey honks the horn as he said, "Hey, hey!" He spins the rubber chicken around, "Ah, hey, hey, hey!" Getting rid of the fake moustache and sunglasses, he continued, "Here I am, Joey Wheeler, to tell you jokes straight from their dealer!"  
The crowd groans as they booed. They really don't like him at all. Joey honks the horn as he said, "Hey!"  
"Get off the stage, ya mook!" yelled someone in the audience angrily as they continue to boo him.

"Okay, folks! Time to start things off with a bang!" said Joey. Someone in the audience shot at Joey and missed. "Thank you, sir! May I have another?" He continues to dance like a hula girl. Needless to say, the audience continues to boo angrily. They don't want a comedian! They want some girls! Joey continued, "Hey, hey, hey!"  
Bugs groans as he stood next to Doris.  
"Let's face it, he's lost." said Bugs grimly.  
"You're telling me! Maybe he should try Hare Krishna." suggested Doris with a nod.  
Bugs does a double-take before he slaps his forehead as the audience kept booing. He said, "Oh, great! A running gag. That's just perfect!"  
"Jeez, tough crowd!" Joey honks the horn once more as he begins to tell a joke. "Hey folks! There was a sailor who was so fat-"  
"HOW FAT WAS HE?" roared a fat sailor named Bluto as he stood up, breaks a bottle, and points the sharp edges towards the teenager angrily.  
Joey grinned, knowing a perfect joke opportunity when it strikes "He was so fat that his butt could be used as a floatation device!" Bluto was drunk enough that instead of attacking Joey, he laughed quite boisterously. The rest of the audience, however booed at him some more as Joey growls at them, "Well, same to you! You guys wouldn't know a good joke, even if it slammed you in the teeth!"  
The audience got ugly as they throw fruit at him. Bugs quickly made his way to the stage. He knew this guy needed some help, and fast.  
"Come on! Stop that! I was only kidding!" pleaded Joey. Despite that, fruit is still being thrown at the poor guy. "I'm a professional! I've had three successful performances!"  
"Hey!" Joey turned to look at Bugs who just spoke. "Listen, I know of a way to help you. Can you dance?"  
"Well yeah, but I don't know any specific routines. Why? What's your suggestion?" asked Joey hopefully.  
Bugs turned to Schroeder as he said, "Play something, and be quick about it!"  
"Got it!" said Schroeder with a nod as he begins to play the piano. Bugs got on stage quickly.  
"Now dance!" Bugs said to Joey.  
"What? Are you nuts?" asked Joey caught off guard. What is this bunny doing?  
"Just dance!" Bugs said as he begins to dance. Joey quickly followed along. Joey smiles as he is liking this.  
"Hey, hey, hey! This is great!" said Joey happily.  
At a window nearby, Delete, the one who saw Bugs earlier, is bringing someone over to look into it. He is a fat boy wearing a red coat, yellow mittens, brown pants, a blue beanie with a yellow rim and poofball, and black shoes. His name is Eric Cartman, the same boy who owns the Restaurant chain that Bugs saw earlier. It took Delete a while, but he managed to convince his boss to come with him and looked through the window.  
Cartman took a look through the window and looks amazed as he sees Bugs dancing. He begins to chuckle and grin evilly.  
Despite Bugs and Joey's best dancing, the audience got even uglier as they threw more fruit at them.  
"Jeez! Those dancing girls sure picked a lousy time to go on vacation! This crowd's getting really ugly!" groaned Bugs as he dodges a fruit.  
"Ha! You think this crowd's ugly? You should see the girls themselves! Hey!" said Joey with a grin.  
Cartman took out some binoculars and looked through them at Bugs in the restaurant. The rabbit is dancing and dodging as the fruit is being thrown at him.  
"2, 3, 4!" said Joey as he dodges a rotten tomato.  
Cartman put down the binoculars and laughs as he hugged Delete. He lets go as he grins.  
"We've found him, Delete! The perfect spokesbunny!" said Cartman sinisterly.  
"2, 3, kick!" yelled Bugs as he dodges an apple.  
Joey kicks Bugs in the tail by mistake. The rabbit glares at him as he said, "Sorry."  
Of course, the crowd got even uglier as they continued to boo.  
"Okay, we're coming home! Too bad this isn't our home! Hey!" said Joey laughing.  
The song ends as they did a finishing pose with smile.  
Unfortunately, the crowd got up angrily as they boo some more. This was the last straw. Some of the men got up from their seats and went after the two making them yelp. They grabbed Bugs and Joey as if they are going to literally tear them apart!  
"Not my face, not my handsome face!' yelled Joey as he gets shaken and thrown on to the ground. Bugs, meanwhile, was being thrown around by the unruly crowd.  
"Let me go!" protested Bugs upset. So the crowd did. They let Bugs go as they threw him onto the ceiling fan. He hangs on like mad as he begins to fly around. Some of the mean audience laughs at this.  
The bartender evilly turned a switch nearby causing the fan to go faster. Bugs screams as he tries to hold on. But he soon lets go and is sent flying into the piano, much to the amusement of the crowd. As Schroeder watches, Bugs got out of the piano opening.  
"I hope you appreciate that I'm doing all of my own stunts." groaned Bugs to the readers. Schroeder looks at the readers confused, wondering who Bugs is talking to.  
Joey yells as the audience grabs him and throws him towards the bar. The bartender yells as he got knocked down and out by the duelist. The audience continues to laugh at this meanly. Just then, Joey reappeared, this time dressed as the bartender. The audience don't seem to notice the difference.  
"Hey! Okay, folks! Drinks are on the house!" said Joey happily. The audience cheered as they rushed to the bar. Joey said happily, "Yeah, yeah! Go pals!"

On the top of the building, the audience looks confused as they looked around.  
"What drinks? I don't see any drinks up here." said one of the audience members puzzled.  
"He clearly said there were drinks on the house!" protested another one.

Back downstairs, Joey smiles as he got rid of the disguise. Only he and Bugs are left in the room now.  
"Man, oh man! That gets them every time!" said Joey with a chuckle.  
"Eh, thanks for saving me, doc." said Bugs as he got out of the piano.  
"You're welcome. Say, what's your name? I didn't get a chance to ask with all the chaos going on." asked Joey curiously.  
"My name's Bugs Bunny. I'm on my way to Hollywood."  
Joey gasped in surprise as he said, "Whoa! Did you say 'Hollywood'?"  
"Yeah, why? Do you want to come with me?"  
"Yeah! Being a proper comedian is one of my biggest dreams! Going to Hollywood could be the thing I need to give my career a serious kick-start!"  
"The ad said that they're holding auditions for rabbits. And if they want rabbits, perhaps they could use a duelist with a sharp sense of humour, too!" Bugs suggested with a smile.  
"Hey, well now you're talking!" said Joey with a grin. "My car is right outside!"

Bugs and Joey got out of the restaurant just in case the audience returned looking for revenge. They found the car waiting for them like Joey said. Joey took the driving seat while Bugs rode shotgun. Joey sat back with a grin.  
"Nice Studebaker." said Bugs in observation. "How'd you get it?"  
"Oh, my father left it to me." explained Joey as he starts the car up.  
"Oh, is he dead?"  
"Nah. He's just extremely drunk." explained Joey.  
Joey looked back as he put the car into reverse. Then the duo begins to drive off on their journey to Hollywood. As they do, what they don't know is that another car is following them. A familiar figure smirks as he looks at them.  
"You know, you have a lot of talent." explained Bugs with a smile.  
"Thanks! I'm glad that _someone_ thinks so. Unlike that chump Seto Kaiba" said Joey with a smirk.  
"Maybe we could team up! Put an act together, you know?"  
"Sorry, pal. Joey Wheeler works alone!" explained Joey, shaking his head.  
"Okay. If you insist, doc." said Bugs with a shrug, dropping the subject.  
A pause happens as the car kept on moving. The pair didn't speak for a while as Joey thought about what Bugs suggested. Both are silent for quite some time.  
Finally, Joey said, "Eh, why not? You've convinced me! I'd be happy to team up with you!"  
"Eh, thanks, doc. That'd be great." said Bugs with a smile.  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Joey puzzled as he sees something up ahead.  
"Better pull over, Joey." said Bugs.  
"Yes, sir." said Joey with a nod. He soon stopped the car but knocked down a Danger sign in the progress. "Oops. I hope nobody important notices that."  
Bugs then looks behind them and is surprised to see a car stopping behind them. Someone got out of it. Bugs exclaimed, "Who the heck is that?"  
As the duo look puzzled, a voice speaks up, "Hello there, cottontail!"  
The pair yelp a bit as they turned. There at Bugs' passenger window is Eric Cartman grinning at Bugs.  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Joey concerned.  
"Don't worry. I am but a humble businessman with an interesting proposition for the rabbit. I've got something that could change his life forever. If you would kindly step out of the car?" said Cartman evilly.  
The duo nod as they reluctantly get out. Cartman stood near a window at a shop nearby as he motions them to come over saying, "Now hop on over, my long-eared lagomorph."  
"Look, kid. I don't know who you are, but-" said Bugs as he and his new friend came over.  
"Just shut up and listen, hippie! This is an opportunity you don't want to miss out on." Cartman said with a frown. He takes out a device making the pair yelp.  
"Now, now. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just a remote control. Watch the window carefully." said Cartman as he nods to the TV in the window.  
The pair did what Cartman asked as he uses his remote control on the TV turning it on.  
"What the heck? Is dat a Universal remote?" asked Joey surprised.  
"What in the world?" asked Bugs in concern.  
On the TV, Cartman is doing a commercial. The fatso is in the worst rabbit costume ever designed. He pulled the head off as he begins the commercial.  
"Hey folks! My name is Eric Cartman and I'm inviting you all to come down to 'Eric Cartman's rabbit burger 'n' meat emporium'!" The camera in the commercial panned back to revealed the fat boy's restaurant. "Right here, at the location of the giant rabbit ears!"  
"Son of a-" said Bugs in horror and disgust. Now he knows who this guy is: the owner of that horrifying restaurant he came across!  
"Come on, girls!" said the kid in the commercial as he rushed some women in food themed costumes to come onto the scene. With a smirk, Cartman begins to dance, though his performance is horrible to tell you the truth.

Bugs looks concerned and embarrassed as the boy in the commercial continues with his horrendous singing and dancing.  
The commercial is soon over as the TV is turned off. All it did was freak Bugs and Joey out even more.  
"That's the vilest thing I've ever seen!" yelled Bugs alarmed.  
"And I thought Kaiba's continued denial of Yugi's superior dueling skills was bad!" said Joey shivering.  
"I know. I may be a good businessman and the best thing since the invention of Cheesy Poofs, but I lack proper performing talent." said Cartman in admittance.  
"And you make a really lousy rabbit, too." said Bugs with a frown.  
"But you, my friend, make a perfect rabbit." said Cartman grinning at Bugs. "With your superior dancing talent, you could do great things."  
"Say what?" asked Bugs alarmed. He doesn't like where this is going!  
"He's got a point, Bugs. You're very likeable." said Joey.  
"He's right!" said Cartman with a smile.  
The fat boy continues, "You, my very likeable lagomorph, are going to do all my television commercials."  
"Forget it, doc! I'm not interested!" yelled Bugs shaking his head alarmed.  
"Now hold it! I've got $5000 for you if you do the job." insisted Cartman as he takes some money out and waves it in front of Bugs trying to tempt him.  
"Huh?"  
"And that's just the beginning! You could be earning ten times this much, every year."  
Bugs frowned. He is not going to sell out like that. No way is he going to work for a creepazoid like Eric Cartman who runs a business that slaughters innocent rabbits!  
"Let's get outta here, Joey." said Bugs quickly as he goes back to the car.  
Joey looks at the money grinning like a greedy fool. He said, "$5000, huh? Would you consider a duelist in a rabbit costume?"  
"Joey!" yelled Bugs in annoyance as he got into the car.  
"Oh, coming! Sorry!" yelped Joey as he runs back into the car.  
Cartman looks alarmed as he goes to the window of the car. He said, "Now hold it, cottontail! Everything's negotiable!"  
Bugs tries his best to ignore him as Joey gets the car started again.  
"Okay, here we go!" said Joey as he put the car in reverse. Joey faked a yelp as he collided with the fat boy's car on purpose.  
"AY! THAT'S MY CAR, BUTTHOLE!" yelled Cartman in anger.  
"Don't call me a butthole, butthole!" shouted Joey in retaliation.  
"Move it, Joey!" Bugs said quickly.  
"You got it!"  
Cartman watched angrily as Bugs and Joey drove off in a hurry. He yelled after them, "You buttholes! That car cost me a buttload of money!" Growling, he looked back as he shouted, "Delete!"  
Another car drove up. Delete is at the wheel. He looks at his boss who said, "Follow that rabbit!" Delete nods as he drove off quickly. Of course, Cartman, who was left there, yelled, "Delete!" Delete quickly put the car in reverse and goes back to Cartman. The fat boy looks annoyed as he got into the car snapping, "I meant follow that rabbit with me in the car, hippie!"  
"Oops! Sorry, boss. I got so excited that I guess I couldn't handle it." said Delete sheepishly. He smiles, "So what do you think of that rabbit, huh? He's everything I told you about, right? Isn't he great?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now go after him!" snapped Cartman, not caring what his employee told him.  
"But you promised me a reward if I found you anything that could help improve your business!"  
"Later, Delete, I promise! Now follow that bunny!"  
Delete nods as he begins to get the car going. Of course, he got it going too fast as Cartman was knocked out of his seat. The chase is on.

* * *

**(A/N: Bugs has got a new friend who shares his dream. But now he's got Eric Cartman and Delete following him, determined to make him part of Cartman's evil business. They have to get away, but how? In the next chapter, Bugs and Joey move it right along as they sing and later, they meet up with some new friends that can offer their assistance.) Until next time, read and review!**

**By the way, I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I had Cartman and Joey do that "Butthole" exchange. *Snicker***


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter introduces my version of Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, folks. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Bugs and Joey drove down the country on their way to Hollywood. They looked excited. The country is nice this time of day.  
"What a beautiful day!" said Joey with a grin.  
"You said it!" agreed Bugs as he sits in his seat with a smile.  
"This is great! Just a rabbit and a duelist looking for America!" said Bugs, happily.  
"All we have to do is look around, and there it is! Hey!" joked Joey with a smirk.  
Bugs laughs as he gets his banjo out and begins to play. As he does, he begins a new song.

Bugs: _**Movin' right along in search of good times and good news,  
With good friends, you can't lose,**_

Joey: _**This could become a habit.**_

Bugs: _**Opportunity just knocked, let's reach out and grab it,  
Together we'll nab it.**_

Joey: _**Yeah! We'll hitch-hike, bus, or yellow cab it!**_

Bugs stops and looks puzzled at Joey as he asked, "'Cab it'?"  
"Just forget it." Joey said sheepishly. The rabbit shrugs as he and his friend sing together.

Both: _**Movin' right along**_

Joey: _**Foot-loose and fancy free!**_

Bugs: _**Gettin' there is half the fun; come share it with me.**_

Both: _**Movin' right along!**_

Bugs: _**Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon  
We'll learn to share the load.**_

Joey: _**We don't need a map to keep this show on the road.**_

Ironically however, Bugs and Joey were looking at a map Joey found in the glove department. Bugs looks through it to see where to go next.  
"Okay, Joey, when we get to a fork in the road, turn left." Bugs instructed.  
"Got it! Turn left at the fork in the road!" said Joey with a nod.  
Joey looks up ahead and points, "Oh Bun-ny!"  
Bugs looks out the window and looks astounded. The car turned left when they came across an actual huge fork in the road.  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" muttered Bugs in disbelief.  
As the duo got on the freeway, the song continues.

Bugs: _**Movin' right along we found a life on the highway,**_

Joey: _**And your way is my way-**_

Bugs: _**So trust my navigation.**_

Of course, the car ended up going around in circles, getting the pair lost for a bit.

Joey: _**California here we come, come pie-in-the-sky land.**_

Bugs: _**Palm trees and warm sand-**_

Joey: _**Though sadly we just left Rhode Island.**_

Bugs looks alarmed when Joey said that as he yelled, "WE DID WHAT?"  
"Just forget it." said Joey as they continue the song.

Both: _**Movin' right along**_

Bugs: _**Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon  
Hey, L.A., where have you gone?**_

The car passed a puzzled mountie riding on a moose who watches them go by.

Joey: _**Send someone to fetch us, we're in Saskatchewan.**_

Both: _**Movin' right along**_

Bugs: _**Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon  
You take it, you know best.**_

As the car continues down the road, the sun comes up making them smile a bit.

Joey: _**Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the... **_**West?**

Joey looks around and smirks. He is loving the scenery.  
"Look at me! A Brooklyn-accented duelist in one of his natural habitats!" said Joey.  
"A Studebaker!" Joey finished.  
As the pair continued down the road, Bugs notices a figure walking alongside going the opposite way they came from. He said, "Hey Joey! Look at that!"  
Joey took a good look. The figure is a brown squirrel wearing a spacesuit. She has a small flower attached to her helmet, right above her left ear. Her name is Sandy Cheeks.  
"Whoa! Now, there's something you don't see every day!" said Joey astounded as he eyes Sandy.  
"Hey! Let's give her a ride!" suggested Bugs happily.  
"Are you sure about this? She looks like she could kick out butts sideways!" said Joey worried.  
The car stopped and pulled alongside, getting Sandy's attention.  
"Hey, squirrel girl! We're on our way to Hollywood. Do you want to come with us?" asked Joey.  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine!" said Sandy happily.  
"I'm on my way to Viacom Studios, to see if I can become a new character on 'SpongeBob Squarepants'!  
"Oh, I see." said Joey.  
"Well, good luck!" said Bugs with a nod.  
"Thanks!" said Sandy with a nod. She kept on walking as the pair in the Studebaker drove off to Hollywood.

Both: _**Movin' right along**_

Joey: _**We're truly birds of a feather,**_

Both: _**We're in this together-**_

Bugs: _**And we know where we're goin'.**_

Joey: _**Movie stars with flashy cars and life with the top down.**_

Bugs: _**We're stormin' the big town.**_

As they kept on going, they wind up in a snow storm with snow coming down on the window.  
"'Storm' is right! Should it be snowing?" said Joey puzzled.  
"I don't think so." said Bugs puzzled as well.  
After a while, the snow is done as they continue to sing on.

Both: _**Movin' right along**_

Joey: _**Do I see signs of men?**_

Bugs: _**Yeah, "welcome" on the same post that says "come back again."**_

Both: _**Movin' right along**_

Bugs: _**Foot-loose and fancy free**_

Joey: _**You're ready for the big time-**_

Bugs: _**Is it ready for me?**_

With a smile, the duo continued driving down the road as they get ready to finish the song.

Both: _**Movin' right along!  
Movin' right along!  
Movin' right along!  
Movin' right along!**_

They laughed as they got the song done. That was fun. Bugs looks up and sees something up ahead.  
"Hey Joey! Take a look at that!" said Bugs pointing up ahead. They looked and see a billboard.  
"It's one of that jerk, Cartman's billboards, I'll bet." said Joey observing the billboard.  
"Better pull over.  
"Okay!" agreed Joey. He pulled the car over and stopped it. As they looked at the billboard, they looked surprised for on it representing Eric Cartman's restaurant is Bugs himself!  
"Bugs, dat's you!" said Joey surprised.  
Suddenly, a familiar fat boy came out from behind the billboard laughing. He came over to the billboard as Delete follows him.  
"There? You see that, cottontail? This is what I meant!" exclaimed Cartman as he points to the sign. "Bugs Bunny: the main star of Eric Cartman's rabbit burger 'n' meat emporium!" Going over to the car, he grins at Bugs as he continues, "It's incredible, isn't it? Take a look and be honest."  
"The only thing I see are a bunch of innocent rabbits in intensive care wards." said Bugs shivering in disgust.  
What Bugs said startled Delete who looks at the billboard.  
"Now, now, Bugs. I know this is sudden, but you want to be rich and famous, right?" asked Cartman, hoping to get Bugs to work for him.

He tried to put his arm around Bugs' shoulder but the bunny moved back.  
"FORGET IT, DOC! I'M GOING TO BECOME A STAR, BUT NOT BY WORKING FOR YOU!" yelled Bugs angrily.  
Delete looks concerned. Is he doing the wrong thing working for Cartman? He said, "Intensive care wards?"  
"Cram it!" Cartman snapped at Delete shutting him up. Turning back to Loud, he kept on persisting, "Look cottontail, we may be small potatoes for now, but we can grow, right? You rabbits do it all the time, grow! Don't you rabbits grow?"  
"That's just a myth!" exclaimed Bugs in annoyance.  
"What?"  
"MYTH, MYTH!"  
Suddenly, Hello Nurse came from behind the billboard and said gently, "Yeth?"  
Everyone looked confused as they saw her, wondering how she did that. Of course, Bugs groans and says, "Son of a-. I just _knew _that would turn into a running gag!"  
Glaring at the businessman, Bugs turned to Joey and yelled "Let's get out of here, Joey!"  
"Okay, doing so!" said Joey quickly as he quickly gets the car started. To the fat boy's annoyance, the car drove off in a hurry.  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE, HIPPIE!" yelled Cartman after them uselessly. The fat boy growled angrily as he yelled, "That's the second time that hippie refused me!" Shaking his head furiously, he spoke to Delete as he makes his way to the car, "He's even stupider than that lousy Jew, Kyle! I try to be nice but now my niceness has come to an end! Time to play hardball! Open the door, Delete!"  
"Why don't you open it, fatso!" yelled Delete upset.  
"AY! DON'T CALL ME 'FAT', YOU IRON-BRAINED IDIOT!"  
"I'm tired of this! Bugs is right! You want him to do something he knows is wrong and I don't want to be involved in it anymore!" said Delete in determination. "It may be the wrong choice but I'll stick by it, no matter what!"  
"I'll quintuple your pay if you do it."  
"I'll open the door!" Delete says quickly as he goes to open the door to the car.  
"Good droid." said Cartman with a smirk.

The duo continued on their way on the road. They wonder where they are right now.  
"Any clue where we are?" asked Joey puzzled.  
Bugs looked at the map as he speaks, "Okay... we just went down this black line... and we crossed that little red one over here."  
Joey stops watching the road to look at the map, too.  
"Hey, why don't we take the blue line?" asked Joey pointing to a blue line.  
"Uh, Joey? That's a river." Bugs deadpanned.  
"Oh... I knew that. Hey, how about we..."  
"Hey, Joey?" Bugs interrupts in concern.  
"Yeah?" Joey responded.  
"If we're both reading the map, then who's driving?"  
The pair look up slowly as they realised that Joey's eyes were off the road the entire time. They screamed as they are about to collide into an old building. Joey quickly turned the car narrowing missing it. The car came to a halt. The duo looked relieved. They almost got killed that time.  
"Okay, back it up, Joey." Bugs instructed his duelist friend.  
"Sure thing!" said Joey as he gets ready to do just that.  
Bugs shook his head in disbelief as he said, "Where did you learn to drive, anyway?"  
"I took a correspondence course." explained Joey.  
Bugs looks concerned as Joey looked back as he turns the engine on. He backed up slowly.  
"Wow. This place looks peaceful." said Joey looking around.  
"Yeah. It's quite nice, actually." said Bugs gleefully.  
Soon the car stops near the stairs to the old building and was turned off. The two friends sigh.

"Boy, what a trip. It feels like we've have been driving for days." said Bugs in amazement.  
"Wow. And here I am, still wide awake!" said Joey with a smile.  
"Me too." agreed Bugs with a nod. 2 seconds later though, Joey fell back and went to sleep, snoring. Bugs looks alarmed then he shrugged as he begins to yawn. "Yeah, me too."  
Bugs soon goes to sleep. The duo was fast asleep unaware of a sign nearby that said, "Lost? Have you tried Reverend Harry Krishna?" The building nearby is an old church that hasn't been used for years. Until now, as music begins to play slowly from it. Suddenly it became very loud waking the pair, making them yelp in alarm.  
"NOT THE DOG SUIT!" yelped Joey alarmed as he wakes up.  
"Hey, where's that music coming from?" asked Bugs puzzled as he looks around.  
Joey turns to the church as he said, "It's coming from over there."  
Out of curiosity, the pair got out of the car and went into the church. What they saw inside astounds him. At the front of the church is a band playing their hearts out. Figures you don't normally see play in the band like mad.  
The first one was a blue-skinned cyborg with a dark blue crew-cut hairstyle. His torso looked like it came from a black and yellow insectoid robot, his arms from a silver robotic wolf with the left arm capable of turning into a cannon, and the waist and legs looked human, but with the lower half of a green, white, and purple spacesuit covering them. His name was Dusk Darkmatter.  
The second one was a male hazel coloured chipmunk with a red cap, a red shirt with a capital letter 'A' printed on the front, red cargo pants, and red running shoes. His name is Alvin Seville.  
The third figure is a female hazel coloured chipmunk with sandy coloured hair in a ponytail. She wears a pink T-shirt, pink jeans, a yellow ascot, and dark pink shoes. Her name is Brittany Miller.  
The fourth figure is an anthropomorphic rat wearing an orange electrical plug on his head, thick goggles over his eyes, blue rubber gloves and boots, a yellow jumpsuit, an electrical socket on his chest, and has a giant red battery strapped to his back. His name is Elmo Sputterspark, or Megavolt.  
The fifth figure is a brown Tasmanian devil with scraggly fur, sharp fangs, and a tendency to drool. His name is Taz.

"They don't look like a church choir to me." said Joey puzzled.  
The pair went into the church further and got closer to the band. Just then Dusk spots them.  
"Hey! Hold it!" exclaimed Dusk causing the others to tone it down a bit. "We got company!"  
The gang toned the music down a bit though Megavolt kept on playing his instrument.  
"Megavolt! Megavolt! ...SPARKY!" yelled Alvin, getting the rat's attention.  
"DON'T CALL ME 'SPARKY'!," Megavolt yelled as he tones down on his instrument.  
"Check this out. Looks like our music has caught the attention of some weary travellers." Brittany said with a grin as she looks at Loud and Joey.  
"So who are you guys anyway?" asked Joey curiously.  
"We am, is, are and be, they who is known as '_Darkmatter_'!" said Alvin proudly.  
The entire band laughs in excitement.  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said Dusk as he begins to introduces the group. He nods to Alvin and Brittany, who are on the electric guitar and bass. "That is Alvin Seville and his girlfriend Brittany Miller, former leaders of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, respectively."  
"Hey there! Welcome to our humble abode." chuckled Alvin with a grin.  
"Just don't stay too long!" joked Brittany with a smirk.  
"Hey, I remember you two! My little sister, Serenity owns a VHS tape of 'The Chipmunk Adventure'!" said Joey with a grin.  
"And my name is uh... Megawatt? No! Uh... Megajolt? That's not right, either!" said Megavolt trying to remember a bit.  
"Your name is 'Mega_volt_'! Sax is your ax!" Alvin pointed out.  
Brittany rolled her eyes as she remarked, "Oh, boy. Megavolt skipped a groove, again!"  
"My name is Dusk Darkmatter, the leader of this band, hence the name of it," greeted Dusk to the newcomers with a grin. Taz roared alarming Joey who hides behind Bugs in fear. Bugs looks confused as Taz does this.  
"Oops! Almost forgot." said Dusk sweat dropping. "The drool-meister over there is Taz. Taz, show our new friends what you do."  
"WHAT TAZ DO? TAZ EAT DRUMS!" remarked Taz as he begins to chow down on a cymbal like mad.  
"No, no, Taz! That's '_beat_ drums', not '_eat_ drums'!" said Alvin quickly, correcting him.  
Taz paused then he shouts, "RIGHT! BEAT DRUMS!" He then begins to pound his head on the cymbal he was trying to eat before. He is giving himself a big headache.  
"Okay, enough of that! Sit down, Taz! Heel, boy!" said Alvin quickly.  
"Hey, don't forget about us!" The group turned to see a teenager and a dog working in the balcony behind them. The teenager is about nineteen years old. He had short sandy coloured hair, a goatee, and he wore a green shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. His name is Norville Rogers, but everyone calls him Shaggy.  
The dog is a brown Great Dane with black splotches on his sides. The only thing he wears is a blue collar with a gold diamond-shaped tag that has the initials 'SD' engraved on it. His name is Scooby-Doo, Shaggy's best friend.  
"I'm Shaggy! This is my buddy, Scooby-Doo!" said Shaggy with a grin.  
"Yeah. We're the band's road managers." said Scooby with a nod.  
"Oh yeah! We'd never be able to go anywhere without our road managers." said Dusk with a nod.  
"Let me guess: they're the guys with the contacts?" asked Bugs curiously.  
"Nope! They're the guys with the Mystery Machine!" joked Alvin and Brittany, simultaneously.  
"Ha!" laughed Joey along with some of the band in amusement.  
"Anyway, we came here so we can turn this old church into a big coffee house." said Shaggy with a grin.  
"Yeah. Once we do that, we can give out good music and great refreshments." agreed Brittany as she cuddled up to Alvin making him blush.  
"We are going to be fine, laid back, mellow, and have no problems whatsoever." said Dusk with a nod. The others nod in agreement.  
"But enough about us. What about you?" asked Megavolt, curiously.  
"What brings you people all the way out here?" Shaggy asked as well.  
Before Bugs could try to explain, Joey speaks up excitedly, "Oh, Bugs here was living in the swamp!"  
"Joey..." said Bugs with a frown.  
"And then this weird looking dinosaur with a rainbow nose came along and..."  
"JOEY! You can't tell them the entire story; it'll bore the readers!" yelled Bugs interrupting him.  
Joey looks at the readers and is embarrassed by what he almost did. "Oops. Sorry."  
"Are you sure we can't tell them? They look like they want to know." said Joey with a nod.  
"How about you let them read the screenplay?" suggested Bugs.  
"Oh yeah! Better that than nothing, right?" said Joey with a grin. He nudged Bugs a bit before taking out the script to the story. He walks up and gives it to the band as he said, "Okay, start on page one."  
Dusk takes it and looks at it saying, "Neat! 'The Muppetoon Fanfic'," Taking a look at it, he opens it up and begins to read it. "'Exterior Swamp Day. In a long helicopter shot, we discover Bugs Bunny playing his banjo and singing'."  
"I have a feeling this is going to take awhile." said Bugs with a frown.  
"'A Hollywood agent named Koosy inspires our hero and causes him to starts travelling'." Dusk said as he continued reading.

Time has passed as the band was reading the script, understanding what is going on with Bugs and Joey.  
"'Eric Cartman comes out strong and they get to this seemingly abandoned church'." said Alvin reading the script.  
Megavolt reads next, "'Interior Church, Day. Joey, "They don't like a church choir to me"'."  
As the others gathered around, Dusk continues to read the script, "'Bugs and Joey come walking down the aisle to the thunderously loud music of '_Darkmatter'_'."  
"THAT'S US!" said Taz with a grin.  
"That is one great script with a big plot." said Brittany as she nods.  
"I don't like the sound of this Cartman freak, though." said Alvin in concern.  
"Alvin's right! We've got to do what we can to save Bugs from that fatso, Eric Cartman!" said Brittany concerned.  
"Too true, too true." said Dusk with a nod.  
The group looks and sees that, while they were reading, Bugs and Joey have fallen asleep. They need it.  
"Looks like the bunny and the duelist have put themselves out for now, though." said Brittany observing them as she giggled.  
"We've got to help them, somehow." said Alvin concerned. He doesn't want a cool rabbit like Bugs Bunny to end up working for a creep like Eric Cartman!  
"Well, if this were the movies..." said Brittany as she ponders.  
"Which it is." added Dusk.  
"...We'd think of a clever yet ridiculously convenient plot device."  
"Like disguising their car so Cartman doesn't recognize them!" said Scooby with a smile, getting an idea.  
"Great idea, Scoob!" said Shaggy proudly.  
"All right then! 2-3-4!" said Dusk getting ready to start.

(**A/N: Unfortunately, I need to stop here for now, but don't worry, the song will come next chapter, I promise. Can Dusk and his friends disguise the Studebaker? Or will things get worse? Also, a certain toon cop and his girlfriend are going to appear so don't miss it!) Bye for now!**

**By the way; having Alvin calling Megavolt 'Sparky' like that was a double reference. Alvin did it in the same manner Dave does when getting Alvin's attention, and in the DarkWing Duck cartoon, where Megavolt comes from, he hates being called 'Sparky'.**

**Having Joey shout "NOT THE DOG SUIT!" is a reference to the torture that Duke Devlin puts joey through during the short 'Dungeon Dice Monsters' arc of the 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' series.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we go, folks! This chapter introduces the toon in the role of Gonzo. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the song begins, Dusk laughs as he begins to dump paint all over the car. The gang begins to work on disguising the car. Dusk begins to sing.

Dusk: _**Ohhh yeah!**_

Megavolt plays the saxophone like mad as the band continues to play the song. During the song, Alvin and the others are working on "disguising the vehicle".  
Inside the church, Dusk begins to sing.

Dusk: _**Everybody's lover, everybody's brother, I wanna be your lifetime friend.  
Crazy as a rocket, nothin' in my pocket, I keep it at the rainbow's end.  
I never think of money, I think of milk 'n' honey, grinnin' like a Cheshire cat.**_

Outside, the gang continues work on the car as Dusk continues singing.

Dusk: _**I focus on the pleasure, somethin' I can treasure, can you picture that?  
Can you picture that?**_

Inside the church, Dusk plays the organ _extremely _fast.

Dusk: _**Can you picture that?**_

The band begins banging the boards a bit.  
As a bunch of boards fell out, some sunlight came in.  
"Hey, Alvin! Why don't you take a verse?" Dusk exclaimed to Alvin excitedly.  
"Your wish is my command, Dusk!" said Alvin in amusement as he begins to sing.

Alvin: _**Let me take your picture, add it to the mixture; there it is, I got you now!**_

Outside, bubbles are blown as Alvin sings.

Alvin: _**Really nothin' to it, anyone can do it, it's easy and we all know how.**_

Inside the church, Alvin continues singing.

Alvin: _**Now begins the changin', mental rearrangin', nothing's really where it's at.**_

_**Now the Eiffel Tower's holdin' up a flower.  
I gave it to a Texas cat!**_

Taz begins to pound the drums like a lunatic. Alvin and Brittany smile to each other as they begin to sing together.

Alvin and Brittany: _**Fact is there's nothin' out there you can't do**_

Outside, the gang was halfway done with the car.

_**Yeah, even Santa Claus believes in you.**_

Inside, Dusk sang again.

Dusk: _**Beat down the walls, begin, believe, behold, begat.**_

He begins to play the organ like mad while the rest of the band plays their instruments.

Alvin: _**Be a better drummer, be an up and comer. Can you picture that?**_

Taz pounds the drum as he yelled, "CAN YOU PICTURE THAT?"  
With a roar outside, he begins to paint the car nearly getting the others wet with paint.  
Inside, Alvin and Brittany decide to start the end of the song as they are almost done with the car.

Alvin: _**All of us are winnin', pickin' and a-grinnin', Lordy but I love to jam**_

Brittany: _**Jelly-belly gigglin', dancin' and a-wigglin', honey that's the way I am!**_

Alvin: _**Lost my heart in Texas, Northern lights affect us; I keep it underneath my hat,**_

Outside...

Dusk: _**Aurora Borealis, shinin' down on Dallas! Can you picture that?**_

Taz pounds the drums like mad as everyone begins to sing.

All: _**Can you picture that?**_

As Shaggy and Scooby watch in amusement, the gang sings while looking at Bugs and Joey still asleep.

All: _**Can you picture?**_

Dusk: _**You gotta see it in your mind!**_

All: _**Can you picture?**_

Outside, Alvin grins as he looks at the camera.

Alvin: _**You know it's quick and easy to find!**_

The inside of the place begins to shine with light.

All: _**Can you picture?**_

Inside, now Brittany is looking at the camera with a chuckle.

Brittany: _**You don't have to buy a frame!**_

Inside, the whole gang looks at the camera as they sing together.

All: _**Can you picture? Can you picture that?  
Can you picture that?**_

Outside, they soon got ready to finish up the car.

Dusk: _**Use it if you need it**_

Alvin: _**Don't forget to feed it!**_

They finish up the song as they looked the sleeping duo.

All: _**Can you picture that?**_

Later, Bugs and Joey wake up to a surprise. Their car has been completely painted over to make it look like a rainbow coloured Studebaker. After a bit, the church gang laughed as they watch the good guys who got in their car.  
"Well, hopefully that jerk Cartman won't find ya now." said Dusk with a grin.  
"This is great! I don't know how to thank you guys!" said Joey amazed.  
"I don't know WHY to thank you guys." said Bugs in disbelief.  
"Hey, don't say that! They helped us when we truly needed help; and in my opinion, _they_ are what I'd call true friends." Joey said proudly.  
"You're right, Joey." said Bugs with a smile. "Say, you guys positive you don't want to come with us to Hollywood?" Bugs asked them to come with them earlier since the more people, the better; but they refused.  
"No thanks. We're fine right where we are." said Brittany with a shrug.  
"Besides we've got a lot of work to do on this here church." explained Shaggy.  
"But how's this? When you guys become famous, we'll show up to exploit your wealth!" said Dusk with a smirk.  
The rest of _Darkmatter_ laughed almost uncontrollably.  
"Well, it's time for us to get going. Movin' right along, Joey." said Bugs to the others.  
The gang said their goodbyes as they said, "Bye! See ya! BYE-BYE!"  
As they headed off on the road, their new friends waved goodbye as Taz continues to yell, "HOLLYWOOD! HOLLYWOOD!"

Meanwhile, Eric Cartman is still looking for Bugs Bunny and Joey Wheeler while Delete drove on, still glum about being forced to help his boss in forcing Bugs to work in the business.  
"I'm telling you, Delete, this cottontail is astounding! He can talk, sing, dance, tell jokes, he even rides a bike!" said Cartman gleefully as Delete groans. "Now don't forget, we are looking for a blonde-haired duelist and a grey-furred rabbit in a tan Studebaker. Do you see it?"  
Delete sighs as he looks around. He sees a car driving in front of them.  
"No. All I see are a blonde-haired duelist and a grey-furred rabbit in a RAINBOW-coloured Studebaker." explained Delete sarcastically.  
Cartman looks and sees it. He smirks and commented, "So they tried to disguise the vehicle, did they? Well I won't be fooled THAT easily, hippies! Don't lose them, Delete!"

At the Studebaker, the pair yelped as they saw a car chasing them in the rear-view mirror. They turned and see Cartman's car right behind them.  
"They're right behind us!" exclaimed Bugs recognising Cartman's car.  
"I know! I know!" yelled Joey in horror. The car chase begins once more with Cartman pursuing the pair.  
"I don't get it. How did he recognize us?" asked Bugs concerned.  
"That creepazoid must've recognised you, Bugs! There are literally _millions_ of duelists in the world, but there aren't that many anthropomorphic rabbits around these parts!" yelped Joey concerned.  
"I've almost got them, boss!" called Delete from behind the wheel.  
"Why doesn't this old rustbucket move any faster?" said Bugs in concern. Cartman's car is almost upon them.  
"We're at dis ting's maximum speed, Bugs! It won't _GO _any fasteh!" yelled Joey.  
The bunny groans then sees a billboard with rainbow colours up ahead. He got an idea as he said pointing, "Quick! Pull up in front of that sign!"

The car drove up and quickly stopped in front of the billboard. With the exact background, the car is easily camouflaged.  
"Get down!" yelled Bugs as he ducks.  
Bugs pulled Joey down as they ducked in the nick of time. Soon Cartman's car passed by, unaware of what just happened. Soon when the villain and his helper drove out of sight, the two got back up.  
"Great plan, Bugs!" said Joey with a grin.

Later, on the other side of a road, a pickup truck that has a hood ornament of bobcat roaring on it is driving. The sign on the door of it reads "Bonkers D. Bobcat, Plumbing Officer and Prince of the Plunger!" Inside a male anthro bobcat and a female anthro deer are talking while the feline drives. The bobcat is orange with a red nose and black markings, wearing a mockery of a police officer's uniform. The deer is brown with a large pink bow in her hair, wearing a pink T-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. They are Bonkers D. Bobcat and his fiancée Fawn Deer.  
"I tell ya, our last customer was such a jerk! Believe me Bonkers, I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it!" groaned Fawn.  
"Tell me about it! Rita Repulsa wouldn't know true plumbing genius, even if it came up and slammed her in the teeth! Still though, I feel like I was better off a cop! Right now, I'm nothing more than the prince of plungers." said Bonkers with a sigh.  
"Don't get discouraged, Bonkers! I'm sure you'll find your true calling, soon! For now, though; can we get something to eat, please? I'm hungry."  
As the car shakes a bit, Bonkers said, "We'll get something to eat on the way home, I promise!"  
In the Studebaker as Bugs and Joey are driving, Bugs spots the truck coming.  
"Hey, Joey?" said Bugs.  
"Yeah, Bugs?" asked Joey.  
"Check out that truck." said Bugs pointing at the truck.  
"Yeah. Kinda funny lookin' ain't it?" said Joey with a smirk.  
"Not when it's heading straight for us, it isn't!" yelped Bugs seeing that the truck isn't stopping.  
In the truck itself, Bonkers looked away for a bit trying to adjust the radio. Fawn sees the Studebaker and gasps in horror.  
"Bonkers!" screamed Fawn.  
"What?" asked Bonkers as he looks up. He sees the Studebaker coming and screams along with Fawn. Soon the passengers of both vehicles are screaming like mad.  
"I can't bear to look!" screamed Bugs as he and the others cover their eyes, waiting for the collision.  
A few seconds later, they opened their eyes and look astonished. The truck is gone and there doesn't seem to have been a collision.  
"Hey, I think we missed it!" said Joey amazed.  
Suddenly a blonde-haired bobcat appeared on the window looking at them upside down.  
"I'm not exactly the brightest bulb in the crate, but does this _really _count as a miss?" asked Bonkers with a scowl.  
Bugs and Joey look confused. Soon they saw what happened as they spotted the truck balancing upside-down on top of the Studebaker in one piece. Their collision course must have gotten it up there.  
"Sorry about dat. Are you two okay?" asked Joey concerned.  
"Yeah, we're fine." said Fawn in relief.  
"But just for this, we're hitching a ride!" remarked Bonkers.

Later, Bonkers and Dawn managed to get inside the back seat of the Studebaker behind Bugs and Joey. Fawn sat down while Bonkers jumped up and down for some reason.  
"Are you two sure you're okay?" asked Bugs repeating Joey's question.  
Noting Bonkers' hopping, Joey asks, "Why are you hopping up and down like that?"  
"I'm hopping up and down like this because I'm _hopping _mad!" Bonkers said indignantly. "Looks like this is one more career down the tubes... Because as of today, I quit the plumbing business!" stated Bonkers.  
"I hate to be _**brutally**_ honest here, Bonkers; but I'm thankful that you're giving up plumbing! No offense, dear; but you were starting to smell worse than Lucky after a bean burrito!" said Fawn with a chuckle.  
"Hey! I've got an idea! You can join us on our trip!" said Bugs with a smile.  
"Really? That's great! Where are you guys headed?" asked Bonkers curiously.  
"We're following our dreams!" explained Joey.  
"Awesome Possum! I've got a dream too!" said Bonkers with a smile. Then he frowns as he said, "Aww, forget it. You'd probably laugh if I told you what it was."  
"Come on; I won't laugh, I swear! I'm not too sure about Joey, though." insisted Bugs. Helping their new rider reveal his dream could help make it come true.  
"Tell us! Pleeeease?" insisted Joey with a smile.  
"Well, okay. I want to go to Bombay, India and become a movie star!" said Bonkers with a grin.  
Joey attempts to hold back a laugh but fails miserably. He remarked, "WHAT? Dat's da _stupidest _thing I've ever heard! You don't go to Bombay to become a movie star, you go where we're going: Hollywood!" laughed Joey.  
"Yeah, if you want to do things the easy way!" said Bonkers with a scoff.  
Bugs and Joey looked at each other concerned as they put their attention on the road.  
"We've picked up a bonkhead." said Tux shaking his head.  
"He may be a bonkhead, but he's _my _bonkhead." said Fawn frowning at Joey in annoyance.  
Bugs shook his head as he sighs. This is going to be a very long trip.

* * *

**(A/N: Our friends have picked up some newbies, but it looks like they will have to trade in their old cars soon. Find out what happens in the next chapter!) Read and review, folks!**

**I decided to have a bit of fun and make a reference to Bonkers' old partner, Lucky Piquel. **

**Also, I couldn't stop snickering when I wrote the "bonkhead" line!**


	5. Chapter 4

The gang, with Bonkers and Fawn included, enter a small town as they continue on their trip. As they do, Bugs spots something coming up. It is a used car lot with a sign nearby that reads 'Bud Flood's Car Utopia'  
"Hey, look at this! Bud Flood's Car Utopia." said Bugs as he read the sign.  
"What's that?" asked Joey curiously.  
"It's one of those used car lots. Maybe we should trade in these cars and get another one."  
"Wait. You want me to trade in my dad's Studebaker?" asked Joey in shock.  
"That's right."  
"Oh great. My dad is going to _kill_ me!" said Joey with a groan, not sure about this.  
Bonkers knew that the truck was needed for his business and all, but he, like the others knew that they don't have a choice. The two car vehicle would make them an easy target for Cartman, whom Bugs explained to him and Fawn during the trip. Also, Cartman will be looking for a Studebaker so they have the advantage if they trade in their vehicles.  
"Turn in here, Joey." instructed Bugs as Joey starts towards through a ramp to the used car lot. The gang yelped as they heard the engine roar and the tires screech.  
"Yikes!" yelped Bonkers alarmed.  
"Watch it!" Fawn snapped as Joey drives into the ramp. "Okay, here we go. Let's get up this ramp."  
Nearby at the main office of 'Bud Flood's Car Utopia', a weird looking dog was sitting at his desk and was stunned at the sight of the two car pile-up. The dog was made entirely out of water. When he spoke, there was an odd watery vocal echo. His name is Bud Flood, the owner and proprietor of 'Bud Flood's Car Utopia.' For some reason, he prefers to be known as 'The Liquidator'. He watched as the gang tried to park their vehicle.  
"Pull up ahead there." instructed Bugs as Joey drives through the car lot.  
"You're not going to sell my badge, too, are ya?" asked Bonkers worried as that item has great sentimental value to him.  
"No, your badge is safe." Joey assured Bonkers.  
"There's a spot. Park there, Joey." said Bugs pointing to a parking spot.  
"Lousy brakes! Dang, I overshot. I'll park up ahead." said Joey as they passed a part of the lot.  
"Just make sure we _can _park" instructed Bugs.  
"Be careful." said Fawn worried.  
The gang yelped as they bumped into a wall of tires.  
"Okay, we're here." said Bugs as he unbuckles himself.  
"Ladies first, boys!" Fawn pointed out as she got out of the car first.  
Once everyone got out of the car, they walked through the used car lot, looking for a car to buy. Liquidator walks to them with a smile.  
"Hey, there! Welcome to Bud Flood's Car Utopia!" said Liquidator happily. "If you're all looking for a great deal, you've come to the right place!"  
"We have, huh?" asked Bugs suspiciously as Liquidator stopped in front of them and a car behind him.  
"That's right! What you guys are driving is nothing more than a safety hazard!"  
"Well, duh!" Fawn whispered to Bonkers.  
"But this German import right here," said Grumpy nodding to the car behind him, "Is the best car to buy and it's guaranteed to not fall apart! Anyway, it's $2000 and there's a 12 dollar trade in for your old vehicle." Patting the car, Liquidator continued happily, "This car has a fantastic-"  
He was interrupted as the fender of the car he patted fell off surprising the gang. Looking embarrassed and trying to save face (or what's left of it), Liquidator picked up the car part and said, "It's one of those detachable fenders for narrower garages, you see."  
"No thanks. Not interested." said Bugs with a frown. Not only can the gang not afford the car, they don't want to put that thing back on every time it breaks off!  
"Oh, boy. Hey jack! We got another bad one! Get rid of it, will ya?" Liquidator called out annoyed to the building.  
A weird looking creature came out heading to them. He was a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch, Liquidator's employee at the used car lot.  
"Yeah? What do yooga want now?" asked Stitch in annoyance as he arrived.  
"That is my jack." explained Liquidator nodding to Stitch.  
"Oh hello Jack!" said Bonkers with a smile.  
"Jack not meega name, Jack is meega job! Meega Stitch!" said Stitch with a snicker.  
"Hey, I don't pay you to talk to the customers! I'll dock your salary if you keep doing that!" said Liquidator to Stitch in annoyance.  
"Well, _sor-ry_!"  
"Get rid of that car, will ya?"  
Stitch mumbles in annoyance as he picks up the car and pushed it out of the way.  
"That guy's really strong!" said Joey amazed.  
Liquidator chuckles embarrassedly as he continues, "You must trust me on this. At Bud Flood's Car Utopia, we don't approve of that dishonest dealing stuff." As he continues, nearby Stitch is trying to kill a fly that is pestering him near a car that is worth $1195. "Whatever is on the car's price tag is what you pay. Never more, never less!"  
What Liquidator didn't know was that, when he wasn't looking, Stitch, getting really annoyed now, squashed the fly with his fist on the car's price tag. Of course, he squashed it between the 1 and the 9; unknowingly making the price $11.95. With a shrug, Stitch walks away.  
Bugs, seeing the 'new' price on the car, points to the car saying, "Eh, we'll take that one, doc. The car that's going for $11.95!"  
Liquidator turned and looks surprised to see that price on the car Bugs pointed to. Liquidator doesn't recall it being that price a while ago!  
"Yep! And with our 12 buck trade in, you owe us a nickel." said Bonkers with a grin as Fawn snickers to herself.  
Liquidator chuckles sheepishly as he nods. Whether he thought so or not, the price is indeed right. A while later, the trade in and such has been made and Bugs and his friends got themselves a new car.  
Stitch removes the sign on the car as he explains, "You'll love that baby. It has mass-shift technology, so you can fit as many people in there as you want!"  
"That's good to hear. We're on our way to Hollywood. Are you interested in coming with us?" Bugs asked the employee.  
Stitch's eyes widen in surprise as he exclaimed, "Hollywood?" Excited, he runs off into the building.  
"Strange. Why did he run off like that?" asked Joey puzzled as he watches Stitch go.  
"Maybe the word 'Hollywood' scares him." suggested Bonkers with a shrug.  
"Well, whatever the case is, we can't wait for him. Come on; let's get movin' right along, Joey." Bugs tells the duelist.  
"Okey-dokey!" said Joey happily as he gets the new car going. The car pulled out and begins to leave the parking lot as they begin to hum the 'Movin' Right Along' song.  
"Try to be careful this time. Okay, Joey?" asked Bugs, not wanting to get into another wreck again.  
"Gotcha."  
As they leave, no one saw Stitch running out of the building with a suitcase excited. He just put his letter of resignation on Liquidator's desk and is heading out. He looks surprised as Bugs and the others have left already.  
"Hey! Wait! Come back!" yelled Stitch as he begins to run after them. He stops as he yells, "Meega want to go to Hollywood too! Wait up!" Stitch then runs out of the parking lot and runs after the car trying to catch up to them, "Come back, please! Meega wanna go to Hollywood!"

A while later, the new car stops at a carnival in another town that is going on. The gang thought it would be fun to have some entertainment before they go on. As they walked through the crowd, they see a lot of stuff happening like people holding chickens and such, with a couple having fun.

A man who was talking to someone finished up and heads to a stage. He taps the microphone as he said, "1, 2, 3. Testing. Can you hear me?"  
The microphone screeches loudly making the crowd nearly deaf as they yelled, "We hear you! We hear you!"  
"Okay, good. Okay, folks! The moment you all have been waiting for is here. It's time to announce this year's Squirrel County Beauty Pageant!"  
The crowd applauds as the gang walked up.  
"What's going on?" asked Bonkers curiously.  
"It's a beauty pageant! Oh, they are so awesome!" giggled Fawn as she smiles.  
As the gang stopped to watch, the announcer continued, "They are sure grown beautiful every day, right folks? Of course they are! Okay! Time to announce the winners!" He continues on revealing the runner ups at first. He now gets down to, "First runner up: Jessica Rabbit!"  
"What the heck? How'd she lose?" said Joey puzzled as Jessica Rabbit walked out, shaking the announcer's hand.  
Bonkers sees a Blonde mink named Minerva Mink passing by and says, "Her too? Who could've possibly beaten these two?"  
"I have no clue." Joey stated.  
"Now to announce the winner! Before we do that, let's thank the people judging this contest: Quackerjack and Mr. Banana Brain!" said the man nodding to the judges.

As the audience applauds, the judges nodded, "Folks, you won't believe us if we tell you who the winner is."  
"Don't be such a grump, Mr. Banana Brain! It's their fanfiction. Let them be entertained!" said Quackerjack pointing to the readers with a grin.

The announcer clears his throat as he takes out an envelope with the winner's name in it.  
"And now, the winner." said the man as he opens the envelope. As he reads it, he said, "Here she is: Miss Squirrel County: Lola Bunny!"  
As the audience cheers, an anthropomorphic female rabbit came out with a smile. She had blonde hair with her long ears put in a ponytail with a green ribbon. Her fur was a creamy colour. She was wearing a white tank top, dark blue shorts, and white gloves. Her name was Lola Bunny.  
"Oh, wow! Thank you! Thank you!" said Lola happily. For one of the rarest times in her life, she is very happy to win.  
"Wow! Shebeat Jessica Rabbit _and_ Minerva Mink?" said Joey in awe.  
"What's your opinion of her, Bugs?" Bonkers asked his friend.  
Bugs didn't answer as he looks dazed at the girl. He doesn't know what it is but he's starting to have... feelings for this girl.  
Lola smiles as she goes to the throne saying, "Thanks, everyone! Thank you!" Sitting on the throne, she smiles as the two runner-ups put a cape and tiara on her. "Oh this is so good. Thank you. Thanks everyone." She giggled as the audience begins to clap for her while the models posed. Lola continues blushing, "Thank you! Thank you all! You are so great!"  
"Uh... Bugs?" Joey asked the bunny in concern.  
"Not now, Joey." said Bugs with a goofy smile as he sees the girl. He is experiencing something he has been missing all his life. Something he has just begun to feel. And that is love.

With a smile, Lola continues as she sniffed, "I must say one thing. For once in my life, I am truly happy. This is the happiest moment of my-"  
Lola stops as she sees someone looking at her from the crowd. Some of the audience looked to see who she is looking at. It is Bugs who smiles lovingly at her. Lola blushes as she smiles blushing right back, her eyes begins to sparkle. As this wonderful moment begins to happen, Lola begins to sing.

Lola: _**Never before have two souls joined  
so freely, and so fast.**_

As she continues to look, she begins to have a daydream. In that daydream, she was smiling as she smells the flowers in a field.

_**For me this is the first time,  
and the last.**_

Looking up, she sees Bugs, wearing country clothes, smiling as he is waiting for her with open arms. Lola got rid of the flowers as she and Bugs begin to run towards each other like lost lovers.

_**Is this an angel's wish for men?  
Never before and never again.**_

Upon meeting each other, Bugs and Lola hugged each lovingly blushing happily. Next, Lola is in a daydream as she held an umbrella while the bunny of her dreams is rowing a rowboat. The two rabbits looked at each as they blushed happily.

_**And where to find the words to sing it's worth  
This love was bound for heaven, not for earth**_

A bit later, Lola giggles as Bugs puts on a bathing suit and swims in the water of the lake.

_**This love was meant to light the stars,  
But when we touched, we made it ours.**_

Lola smiles as she waves to Bugs.

_**And would they take it back?  
Oh, no, they wouldn't dare!**_

In the next part of her daydream, Lola is a city girl walking through a dense fog. She arrives at a lamp pole where Bugs, in a trenchcoat and hat, was waiting for her mysteriously.

_**Why should they take it back,  
When there's enough to share with all the world,**_

Passing Bugs, the two nod to each other.

_**And fill the heavens above  
With left-over love?**_

Now they are in the country chasing each other happily. The two are truly in love with each other.

_**Never before, a love that just keeps growing on and on,  
To fill each lover's heart and light the dawn.**_

At a tree, Bugs sat under the tree with Lola in his lap smiling lovingly at each other.

_**Is this an angel's wish for men?**_

The two then hugged each other as they fell to the ground, kissing each other with the love only they could provide each other.

_**Never before and never again.**_

Bugs gets up as he smiles happily. Lola pushed his head against her to resume the kissing.

_**Never before and never again.**_

The daydream is about to come to an end as Lola imagined her at her wedding day with Bugs. Lola laughs happily as she throws the bouquet as she and Bugs are in a carriage that is being driven off by the driver. The song and dream now came to an end.

Back in reality, Lola smiles as she hugs Bugs, much to his embarrassment.  
"Uh... excuse me? What are you doing?" asked Bugs embarrassedly.  
Lola, realising what she's doing, snapped out of it and lets go saying, "Oh, sorry. My bad."  
Bugs chuckles as he blushes. When the pageant was over, Lola has come to the group and hugs Bugs with no explanation. He wonders if she was daydreaming about something. He hopes it is about him. As he tries to speak, he said, "Good job on winning the beauty contest."  
"Thanks. I am a girl with great beauty. Though I am pretty much an actress and model. I'm also one heck of a basketball player!" said Lola as she grins.  
"Oh cool. I perform too."  
"That's great to hear."  
Bugs and Lola smiles at each other, in some sort of trance. However, it is interrupted as Joey said, "Hey, Bugs? Who's the doll?"  
"What was _THAT_?" asked Lola with venom in her voice as she glares at Joey.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" said Joey in concern.  
Lola gave Joey a quick smack to the back of his head.  
"_Never _call me 'Doll'!" scowled Lola in annoyance.  
"Hey Bugs! Weren't we going for ice cream a while ago?" asked Bonkers with a frown. They were going to get some ice cream when they stopped for the beauty contest.  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." said Bugs as he smiles at Lola some more.  
The gang nodded in understanding. They knew where this is going. They left, leaving Bugs and Lola alone. The two rabbits looked away from each other blushing, before looking back.  
"So uh... what brings you out here, handsome?" asked Lola as she blushes.  
"Oh, my friends and I are going west. We won't be here long." said Bugs with a shrug.  
"Oh, is that so?" asked Lola surprised. She is curious as to why he's doing so.  
""That's right." said Bugs with a nod. He pauses then sighs sadly. "Look, I think I should find my friends and join them for ice cream." Of course, half of him wants to stay here and get to know this beautiful girl some more.

"Oh." said Lola a bit disappointed. She was hoping Bugs would stay some more.  
The bunny looked at her and smiled. He knows how to make it up to her. He speaks up, "Say... wanna join us?"  
Lola gasped in surprise. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? "You mean it? Oh! Hold on! I'll come back soon!" She runs off as she said, "Stay put!"  
She left, leaving Bugs puzzled. He shrugged, though he's kinda wondering why she left in such a hurry. Reminds him of Stitch, almost.

At an ice cream booth, Joey came up as it is his turn.  
"Hello! I'd like some ice cream please!" said Joey with a smile.  
A clown named Krusty, who is running the booth, chuckles as he said, "What flavour would you like?  
"Honey." said Joey happily.  
"Honey?" said Krusty as he chuckles. "Excuse me, I hardly know you!"  
"Ahhh, a fellow comedian! Hey!" said Joey in amusement. It's about time he met someone like him. "Anyway, to be serious, I'd like a Honey Ice Cream cone for myself and a Carrot Ripple for my rabbit friend."  
"Okay, coming right up!" said Krusty with a smile as he got out two ice cream cones as he hands them out to the duelist. "One honey..."  
"Thanks!" said Joey happily as he takes his ice cream cone.  
"And one Carrot Ripple." concluded Krusty giving out the second ice cream cone to Joey.  
"Don't get them mixed up, okay?" Krusty said to Joey.  
"Got it!" said Joey with a smile.

Meanwhile, Bonkers and Fawn, who got their ice cream cones already, wander around having fun before they leave to move on. Fawn spots balloons being sold nearby. She looks excited.  
"Bonkers, Bonkers! Can you get me a balloon, please?" asked Fawn happily as she points to the balloons.  
Bonkers looks at the balloons as Fawn kept on insisting. Bonkers chuckles as she said, "Okay, okay, Fawn. I'll get you a balloon but you have to choose the colour yourself. Do you want red or green?"  
"Excuse me?" The two turned to look at the balloon vendor who looks like a white duck wearing a purple suit with a purple mask and a purple cape that was pink on the inside, as well as a grey fedora hat. His name is DarkWing Duck.

"I would like to give you some advice," DarkWing said.  
"And that is?" asked Fawn puzzled.  
Looking around a bit, DarkWing continues, "How about you take both?"  
DarkWing grins a bit as Fawn's eyes widen a bit. Bonkers said happily, "Hey, that's a great idea! In fact, it's Awesome Possum!"  
"I knew you'd like it. A girl like her, and a beautiful one at that, deserves two balloons."  
"Gee. I am beautiful aren't I?" asked Fawn as she blushed.  
"I know what you're thinking. Guys come in here all the time wanting to get balloons, maybe more than two, for their loved ones." explained DarkWing. "They go ga-ga over it."  
"Ga-ga? That sounds good! Give me the whole bunch!" said Bonkers with a smile.  
DarkWing smiles as he begins to hand the balloons over to the couple. Of course, what would happen next, no one has predicted.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: I decided to use DarkWing Duck for the balloon salesman because he and Bonkers share a voice actor.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Before I start; I'd like to warn you that there _will _be mentions of minor alcohol consumption in both this chapter and the next one. Aside from that, enjoy! **

* * *

Bugs walked through the carnival grounds looking for his friends. He decided that Lola should be able to catch up eventually.  
"Bonkers? Fawn? Where are you? Joey?" asked Bugs as he continues looking around.  
"Hey, Bugs!" That was Joey's voice. He turns as the duelist arrived with his and Bugs' ice cream cones.  
"There you are." said Bugs with a nod.  
"Hey, where'd the girl rabbit go?" asked Joey looking to see where Lola is at.  
"Not sure. She said she wanted to come for ice cream but-" Bugs begins to say. But as Joey was eating his honey flavoured ice cream, Lola was heard calling interrupting Bugs.  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" The duo turned and sees Lola running to them holding a suitcase. Bugs looks puzzled at her suitcase. It looks like she's packed for something. Stopping in front of them, Lola said happily while panting, "Sorry for the delay. I got everything! I'm packed!"  
"Uh... good for you. What exactly are you packing for?" asked Bugs puzzled.  
Lola looks surprised. Did he forget already? "You told me I was coming with you."  
This surprised Bugs. He quickly realised that Lola got the wrong idea. He said quickly, "Actually I meant to get ice cream and not to come with us to Hollywood..."  
"Hollywood? Is that where we're going?" squealed Lola happily. "I always wanted to be a movie star!"  
"Lola, listen!" said Bugs alarmed as Lola stopped. The bunny looks concerned. How is he going to break this to her? He said nervously, "When I said that, well… actually..."  
"Yikes!" The group turned and looks alarmed. Fawn watched in shock as Bonkers was lifted up from the ground holding the balloons he got for Fawn! He had decided to buy all of them, instead of just two or three!  
"Bonkers!" Fawn yelled.  
"BONKERS?" yelled Bugs looking at the balloon holding flying bobcat in surprise.  
"This is Awesome Possum!" laughed Bonkers in amusement.  
"BONKERS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shouted Bugs looking at Bonkers in concern.  
"I'd say about 7 knots!" joked Joey.  
"We'll follow you, Bonkers! Hang in there! Come on! We got to get to the car!" exclaimed Bugs as the group, Lola included, make a quick exit. "BONKERS, HANG ON! WE'RE COMING!"

As Bonkers continues flying out into the country side holding the balloons, the group followed him in the car. Lola watched while sitting in the front seat with Bugs as he gives out instructions.  
"Speed it up, Joey!" Bugs exclaimed to the duelist.  
"Gotcha!" said Joey as he steps on the accelerator.  
"Wow. I'm impressed, Bugs. You're a born leader." said Lola with a smile. That makes her fall for this rabbit a lot faster.  
"Do any of you see him?" Fawn asked looking up into the sky to see any hint of the balloons carrying Bonkers.

Bonkers looks amazed as he looks down from the sky as he continues flying via balloons. He has never been this high before! To him, this was great!  
"This is incredible! It's almost like _BEING _a balloon!" said Bonkers amazed. "This is the place to be! Yahoo!"

Back in the car, Bugs spots Bonkers in the sky. The bobcat is continuing to fly faster away from them. Unless they get him down soon, they will never be able to catch him.  
"Joey!" yelled Bugs quickly.  
"Yeah?" said Joey listening carefully.  
"Bear left!"  
"Huh?"  
"Bear left!"  
"Right bunny!  
"Pardon?" asked Bugs confused, wondering what just happened.  
"Nevermind!"  
"Cute. Very cute." Bugs shook his head at the flying bobcat.  
"Hurry! We gotta catch him!" said Fawn worried.  
"We'll get him down, Fawn. Don't you worry about that." said Joey with a nod.

"Man, this is..." Bonkers pauses as he sees the car below him. "Hey, I can see the car from up here! This is like flying! Oh wait. This technically _is_ flying. In that case, Awesome Possum!"

The gang didn't know it but a familiar villain in his car is chasing Bugs and his friends once more. After a while of looking, Eric Cartman and Delete have caught up to their prey once again.  
"Hey, boss! I see something, but I'm not sure what it is! Is there a rabbit up there?" asked Delete looking through his binoculars at the sky. He sees Bonkers and wanted to make sure.  
Cartman looks through his telescope at the sky. He sees that Bonkers is not Bugs. He looks at the car in front of them and sees Bugs in it. He said, "No, you nickel-plated nitwit! There is a rabbit down here!"

In the heroes' car, Bugs yelps. The wind is changing very fast. They've got to get Bonkers down now!  
"Hurry, Joey! He's in a crosswind! We're losing him!" yelled Bugs.  
"Aw, nuts!" said Joey as he tries his best to keep up with Bonkers.

Delete looks at the car carefully. He then sees Cartman pointing a shotgun outside his window and yelps.  
"Hey! BOSS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Delete alarmed. What happened before is one thing, but this?  
"Calm down, hippie! I'm only going to shoot the tires!" said Cartman grinning evilly as he aims carefully for the car's tires.  
Delete looks worried. He has been sitting here driving for his evil boss, doing what he did and all because he desperately needed money to support himself, but didn't want to bother Dr. Marbles or Motherboard with his problems. He felt that this has gone far enough. He tries to quietly sneak his hand over to the car phone nearby but the fat boy spots him and knew what he's about to do.  
"You know what will happen to you if you so much as _think _about calling Motherboard's little helpers, don't you Delete? If you so much as utter one _syllable_ to them, I'LL RECYCLE YOU INTO A STINKIN' URINAL!" Delete looks horrified. 'Man, Cartman is worse than The Hacker!' With a sigh, he then decides to just keep a low profile.

The heroes, unaware of Cartman's presence, are concentrating on the still flying Bonkers as they are getting closer to a billboard.  
"Okay. The wind's changing again." said Bugs as he smiles in relief. When they get close though, he realised something and added, "Stay with him, Joey. He's right above us!"  
"Whee!" cheered Bonkers from the sky.  
"He's doing okay, for now." said Fawn keeping an eye on him.  
Joey, out of sheer idiocy, opens his car door and puts half of himself out of the car saying, "Hey, Bonk-man! Are you having fun up there?"  
"Joey! Get back in here!" gasped Bugs alarmed.  
"Huh?"  
"GET BACK IN HERE!" screamed Bugs repeating himself.  
"Okay!" said Joey as he got back into the car, closing the door. Fawn yelped in concern. They are about to collide into a billboard. They all screamed.  
"Billboard alert!" yelled Fawn as the car begins to twist and turn.  
"Bugs!" yelled Lola as she covers her eyes hoping for the worst to be over.  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled Bugs to Joey. They didn't manage to dodge it in time as they collided into a billboard. It is an advertisement for a business called 'Mrs. Tweedy's Pie Plaza' with a huge pie included. Upon collision, the billboard hand throws the pie.  
Cartman is about to open fire when he sees the huge pie coming his way causing him to yell. Delete yelped and didn't have time to swerve out of the way as the pie crashed onto the car. This results in the shotgun going off prematurely.  
Bonkers yelled as the blast from the villain's shotgun destroys much of his balloons. He now has less balloons resulting in him falling down slowly. He soon landed right on the car with only two balloons left safely.  
"Okay! He's safe. Get it going, Joey." Bugs instructed Joey with a smile, relieved that their friend is okay.  
"Roger that!" said Joey as he gets the car moving.  
As they drove off, an enraged Eric Cartman watches them escaping once more and looks at the mess the pie has made.  
"You won't get away from me, hippie! No one makes a stinkin' monkey out of Eric Cartman!" roared the villain as he shook a fist at them furiously.  
"Actually, I think they just did!" Delete snickered in amusement as he tastes from the pie that was being thrown. It was a Blueberry pie.  
Back in the car, as the gang went on, Bonkers appeared upside down on the same window he first met Bugs and the gang at exclaiming, "Hey, guys! Fancy meeting you here!"  
"You are friends with some very strange individuals." said Lola puzzled to her new love.

Back at the carnival, screams are heard as models run out of the tent they were in. As they make their escape, a familiar blue creature came out of the tent looking around.  
"Where are those guys?" groaned Stitch. He said to the readers, "Meega gotta find those guys even if it kills meega!"  
He then runs off in hopes of finding Bugs and his group.

With the gang, Bonkers back inside the car, continued on their way to Hollywood, Lola smiles happily at Bugs. What he did recently impressed her a lot.  
"Bugs, you were so commanding, so... authoritative." said Lola with a happy sigh.  
"Wow. Thanks. I don't know what to say." said Bugs blushing.  
"You could at least say that _I_ was cool. _I_ did all the driving." said Joey as he drives on.  
"And _I_ took a hundred foot belly-flop onto a moving car!" said Bonkers with a grin.  
Lola nods, knowing that this is true. "Well yeah, that's true. But Bugs here; he's the one who had the responsibility of command. That is what I like about him. That makes him so... in charge."  
"Gee, thanks." said Bugs blushing.  
"Oh brother." said Joey rolling his eyes in disgust.  
"I think it's romantic." said Fawn giggling happily.  
Lola pauses for a while. She smiles. She has an idea on what to do tonight. "Say, I've got an idea. Why don't we stop somewhere for the night?"  
"That would be good. I need to take a breather after what happened today." said Fawn with a smile as she looks at Bonkers lovingly.  
"And while we're there, we can have a quiet little dinner... for two?" Lola said to Bugs smiling lovingly at him.  
"I can eat with ya, doll!" Joey said with a smile.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME 'DOLL'!" snapped Lola angrily, as she gave Joey his second dope-slap of the day.  
Lola goes back to Bugs and says happily, "Just you... and me."  
"I'd... I'd like that." said Bugs with the biggest of smiles you could ever find on a bunny.

The gang found a hotel and stopped there for the night. The first thing Bugs did was reserve a table at the hotel's restaurant. Getting into a tuxedo, he waited at a table which is located in the outside part of the restaurant.

He sure hopes Lola would stay true to her word and have dinner with him.  
His waiting soon paid off as Lola appeared, wearing a beautiful crimson dress and purple elbow-length gloves. Bugs blushed even redder. The moonlight seemed to enhance her beauty!  
"Good evening, Lola." said Bugs with the mother of all blushes as he stood up. "You look absolutely magnificent."  
"Thanks." said Lola smiling. She came over to the table as she continued, "Sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to find the right dress for this occasion."  
"Aw, shucks. It was worth it."  
"Thanks."  
Bugs helped the pretty blonde-haired rabbit to her seat before going back to his own. With a smile, he said, "Before you arrived, I figured would I order us something to drink." Lola giggled as she smiled. Bugs looks up and said, "Waiter? Oh, waiter!"  
A waiter turned to him and walks over to them. He is a short, balding man with a curled beard. He has a pair of goat horns on his head, and instead of human legs, he had brown goat legs and a tail. He was currently wearing a toga and a laurel wreath. His name is Philoctetes, or Phil. The waiter groans. This rabbit has been pestering him all night and now that his date has arrived, it is obvious he won't let up.  
"Yeah. Can I help you?" asked Phil in annoyance.  
"Our drink, please?" asked Bugs with a smile.  
Phil rolls his eyes as he takes out a bottle and shows it to Lola.  
"'Chateau Maison', huh? Sounds French." said Lola.  
"It is." Phil said simply.

"Can you serve us now?"  
"Oh, _of course._" said Phil sarcastically. He then begins to remove the wrapping on the bottle.  
"He may be rude, but at least he's a professional." said Lola as she observes.  
"Yeah. That's great." said Bugs with a smile.  
Getting rid of the paper and wire, Phil then pulled the cork out _extremely_ carefully, making Lola giggle. Phil held the cork out to Loud as he said, "Do you want to smell the cork to make sure it's what you asked for?"  
"Sure thing." said Bugs as he sniffed the bottle cap. The French champagne has a flowery scent. He nodded as he said, "It smells perfect."  
Lola smiles as Phil begins to pour the champagne into some wine glasses that he just took out saying, "Just to be positive that it _is_ what you asked for, which one of you rabbits will drink first?"  
Turning to Bugs, Lola said curiously, "Isn't he supposed to do that?"  
Bugs nods then said to Phil, "Excuse me, but can you taste it for us?"  
Phil groans but, knowing that the customer must be satisfied, he took a sip of the champagne. His eyes widen in alarm causing him to spit out the liquid. This stuff obviously has quite a strong taste!  
"Good choice." croaked Phil with a nod trying to smile.  
"It should be after paying for a French import." said Bugs smiling towards his love. After Phil finished pouring, Loud said, "Thanks. We're okay for now. If we need anything, we'll let you know."  
"Alright." said Phil with a happy sigh. He went back inside the restaurant, hoping that the bunnies won't be needing him out there for awhile.  
"To true love." said Bugs to Lola. The two rabbits smiled lovingly at each other as they begin to drink their champagne. Of course, Lola was drinking a whole lot faster than the grey rabbit. When she stops, she giggles a bit.  
"This is making me the tiniest bit dizzy." giggled Lola happily.  
"The champagne?" asked Bugs.  
Looking at Bugs lovingly, she now said, "Everything."  
Bugs blushed. Lola is looking more beautiful than he imagined. Looking around, he added, "What a beautiful evening tonight, eh?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And the moon... it's beautiful like it should be."  
"Hmmmm."  
Bugs looks at Lola and sighs blissfully. "But of course, the moon doesn't look as amazing as you do."  
The two rabbits looked at each other as if in some sort of trance. Blushing, the two lean towards each other, about to kiss for the first time. However, before their lips could even make contact, a familiar voice yelled out.  
"Lola! Lola Bunny! Hey! Are you Lola Bunny?" The rabbits turned to see Phil coming out holding the phone, with his hand on the speaking part of it.  
"Yeah, that's me. Why?" said Lola, upset that the mood has been ruined.  
"Good. Telephone." said Phil.  
Groaning, Lola got out of her seat. She really did not want to leave Bugs, even for a second. Looking at Bugs, she added, "I forgot to tell you. While I was getting ready, I made a call to my agent. This shouldn't take long, I promise."  
Lola takes her leave. Bugs groans then he shrugged, "Eh, why not? It shouldn't take too long, right?"

* * *

**(A/N: Bugs doesn't know just how wrong he is. Lola doesn't return for ages, making think him she's ditched him. But has she? Next chapter, Bugs meets up with a familiar Seth MacFarlane character. Things get bad in a hurry when Cartman makes his big move. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!) Read and review, folks!**

**By the way; Mrs. Tweedy is technically the villain of the DreamWorks/Aardman film, **_**Chicken Run**_**. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Guess who's in the role of Rowlf?  
Also; it's time to see what happens when you mess with Lola Bunny!**

Oh, quick warning here! This chapter will have a bit of violence regarding Lola's fight scene. Aside from that, enjoy!

* * *

Two hours have passed since Lola left, and Bugs looks glum. The champagne bottle has since been emptied during the wait. He groans as he got up.  
_'She ditched me.'_ thought Bugs sadly. _'My first chance at love and I can't even get a girl I just met to like me.'_  
As he sadly went into the restaurant, he hears a piano playing. At the piano inside the restaurant, a dog was playing it. He was a white beagle with a big black nose wearing a red collar with a gold circular pendant. His name is Brian Griffin.  
As he continues playing, he sees Bugs coming in looking glum. He said, "Hey, there. My name is Brian Griffin. Why don't you take a seat?"  
Bugs sat down sadly as he said, "My name is Bugs Bunny."  
Brian continues playing the piano. He cringes as he got some notes wrong. "Well, I'm not exactly Snoopy, but I'll manage."  
"You play quite well, in my opinion." said Bugs with a sigh.  
Noting Bugs' depressed look, Brian continued, "Going by the look on your face, I'd say you've had your heart broken, huh?"  
"How did you guess?"  
"When you've been tickling the ivories as long as I have, you've seen a broken heart for every drop of rain, a shattered dream for every fallen star!" explained Brian as he nods.  
"Yeah. She just walked out on me." groaned Bugs sadly.  
"Ah, that's typical. That's why I live alone." Brian said.  
"Really?"  
Brian nods as he begins to play a song. "Yep! I just finish work, go home, take myself for a walk, have a few martinis and go to bed."  
"That sounds like a good life. It's nice and simple!"  
"My motto is 'stay away from women'."  
"One problem: I can't."  
"Neither can I; and that's my problem!"  
Chuckling, Brian continues playing the piano as he sings.

Brian: **Y**_**ou can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em.  
There's somethin' irresistible-ish about 'em.  
We grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long.  
I hope that somethin' better comes along.**_

"I know what you mean." said Bugs with as he begins to sing as well.

Bugs: _**It's no good complainin', and pointless to holler.**_

Brian: _**If she's a beauty, she'll get under your collar.**_

Bugs: _**She made a monkey out of Donkey Kong,**_

Bugs and Brian: _**I hope that somethin' better comes along.**_

Brian: _**Ah, but what could be better than a saucy Irish setter  
When puppy love comes on strong?  
Or a collie that is classy, a laddie needs a lassie,  
A lover and wife gives you a new leash on life.**_

"'New _leash_ on life?'" Bugs asked Brian confused.  
"Sorry 'bout that. Just a bit of canine humour."  
Bugs smirked as he walked up to where Brian is as he begins to sing once more.  
Bugs: _**Still, it's fun when they're fetching,  
And agree to see an etching  
That you keep at your bachelor pad.  
There is no solution; it's just part of evolution,**_

Brian: _**The pitter-patter of soles,  
The little feet of tadpoles!**_

"Brian, since when do tadpoles have feet?" Bugs asked Brian puzzled.  
"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that." said Brian sheepishly. He clears his throat as he said, "2, 3, 4!"

Bugs: _**There's no limitation to mixin' and matchin'**_

Brian: _**Some get an itchin' for a critter they've been scratchin'.  
A skunk was badgered, the results were strong.  
I hope that somethin' better,**_

Bugs: _**I hope that somethin' better,**_

Both: _**I hope that somethin' better comes along!**_

Brian: _**Beep bop bidder da dum dum bum bum bum!**_

"Hey!" The dog and the rabbit turned to see Phil holding up the same phone from before. He continued, "Is there a 'Bugs Bunny' in here?"  
"That's me." said Bugs puzzled.  
"Good. Phone call." said Phil nodding to the phone before putting the handle down. Bugs went over to the phone.  
"I've never seen a rabbit so grey that had the blues so bad." said Brian amazed.

Bugs picked the phone up and answered it.  
"Who is this?" asked Bugs puzzled. Who would know he was here?  
A familiar voice cried out on the other end, "Bugs! Help! It's..." Suddenly she was cut off.  
"Lola, is that you?" asked Bugs in concern. Something tells him that she is in trouble.  
Sure enough, his instincts are correct as another familiar voice chuckles evilly, "It's her all right, hippie! She's with me, Eric Cartman!"  
Bugs gasps in realisation. He now understands why Lola didn't come back from her phone call: Cartman kidnapped her!  
"Listen up cottontail, and listen well! I want you to go outside of the hotel right now. Some of my associates will be there to pick you up." explained Cartman.  
Bugs gulps looking scared. He knew when the fat boy said that, it wasn't good. He said trembling, "What happens if I refuse?"  
"Then your girlfriend will become a new fast food sensation: RABBIT MEAT ON A STICK!"  
Lola manages to yell out, "Bugs, don't! It's a tr-"  
Suddenly, Cartman hangs up the phone cutting her off. Bugs knew that could mean one thing: it _is_ a trap. But Lola's life is at risk, so he has no choice but to do what his enemy has said.  
Bugs came out of the hotel looking around. As he closed the door on his way out, he yelped as a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies appeared.  
Bugs chuckles uneasily as he said, "Let me guess: You're the 'Associates' he talked about?"

Bugs was taken to an abandoned warehouse somewhere in town. He yelps as a Shadow Heartless tied him to a pole. Lola is beside him tied with her beloved. Cartman chuckles evilly as he watches.  
"Very good, Vincent. Make sure he's tied up nice and tight." said Cartman in amusement. Turning to Delete as he came in, the fatso said, "Delete, are we ready?"  
"Yeah, boss. Everything's all set." said Delete glumly. He hated doing this but since he _really _needs money, he has no choice.  
"Good, good!" laughed Cartman in amusement.  
Bugs tries to get out of the rope but to no prevail. Lola whispered, "I'm not scared. I know you've got something planned."  
"Well, at least I got us this far." chuckled Bugs sheepishly.  
The door opened as someone came in. He was a teenage boy with spiky red hair and he had blue painted-on scars under his eyes. He wore yellow goggles over his head, a black trenchcoat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer. He smirked while shaking Cartman's hand saying, "What's happenin', Eric?"  
"Not much, Jack. How about you? Any successful schemes lately?"  
"Not yet. Now then, where is my victim? Whoops! Did I say 'victim'? I meant _patient_! I _always _manage to get those two terms mixed up! It's embarrassing!" Jack chuckled.

"Come this way and I will introduce you to your _patient_." Cartman said as he took Jack Spicer over to Bugs. The kid scientist examines our hero while the fat boy speaks, "Jack Spicer is the world's foremost authority in not only robotics, but animal mind control, too."  
"It's a continually growing field."

"Now, Jack, can you tell me what you're going to do to our rabbit friend?"  
"Of course. It's something I like to call an 'Electronic Cerebrectume'." Jack said evilly.  
"Wait, what?" Cartman asked Jack Spicer confused since he's using some _very _advanced scientific terms.  
"Electronic cerebrectume!"  
"Ah. Well, what's that?"  
"Something so sensational that you have to hold onto your hat in excitement!" The Jack Spicer said proudly.

"Okay, and?" Cartman asked Jack Spicer pressing the teenager for more information. The teen scientist frowned for some reason.  
"When I say to 'hold on to your hat', it's not casual conversion! So I say, HOLD ON TO YOUR HAT, HAT, HOLD IT!" Jack snapped at Cartman causing him to yelp in alarm as he held onto his beanie with both of his hands. "Good, much better! Now allow me to present the machine that will astound you!" Jack turns while saying, "All right, bring the machine out! Wait until you see this, Eric."

Bugs gulped in alarm as some JackBots brought in some machine that is attached to an electric chair. Whatever that Jack Spicer has got planned for him is not going to be pretty!  
The mad scientist continues, "What? You think we're making a sleep inducing door or taking a nap in Washington, D.C.? Ha! No, we work all night, each night a new knob and a new dial to..." Jack Spicer of course spoke the last part in scientifically advanced terms, making it hard for anyone to make out, but you can tell that whatever he says is terrifying indeed.

"Okay, so this 'Electronic Whatchamacallit'-" Cartman said trying to pronounce the last word that Jack Spicer just mentioned to him.  
"Cerebrectume! Cerebrectume, an 'Electronic Cerebrectume'!"  
"Whatever, so what does it do?"

"'What does it do?', you ask? You want to know what it does? It turns the brain into mush!" Jack answers causing himself and Cartman to laugh sinisterly. Most of the goons (minus the worried Delete) laugh sinisterly.

Bugs and Lola gasp in shock. Bugs said in determination, "I'll try to pull us out of this!"  
"Right, go for it!" Lola said in hope. Of course, she watches as Bugs tries to struggle like mad until he gives up and falls down in exhaustion. "So... what now?"

The villains kept on laughing like mad until Jack Spicer interrupts with a snap, "Enough already! Look, I don't like the surfeit of provincial laughter! First off, we take your little rabbit friend, put him in the chair attached to this baby, clamp his hands down and put the helmet on him. After that, we pull the switch!" Jack Spicer pulls the switch, causing electricity to appear in the helmet part of the chair, making Bugs shiver in alarm. The villain laughs, "Yes, you my rabbit friend, will have a hot time in the skull tonight!" He turn the machine off while continuing, "Thank you, my wonderful machine! Now Eric, after that, the rabbit will do your bidding without question! He will follow your orders, commands as well as doing your TV commercials. Yes, the rabbit will promote your restaurant without failure!"

Jack Spicer laughs as Cartman grins evilly while saying, "Yes! Perfect, zap-a-rooni! His head will be full of jell-o!"

"Time to barbecue that brain!" Jack said madly.  
"Oh yes, this job is going to be fun for you, Jack." Cartman said with a sinister grin. "I knew that you were the right man for this job."  
"Thank you, I love my work. As long as I cause much pain every afternoon, I sleep great at night!"  
"Well, shouldn't you get on with the pain giving?"  
"Of course, it will be my pleasure!" Jack Spicer laughed evilly, making the rabbits gulp in worry. Once Bugs' head is zapped, he will be a slave to that evil fat boy!

"Delete, time to go!" Cartman said with pleasure. Jack Spicer salutes the evil child as he and Delete take their leave. "I will be back later to pick what's up of him."  
"Don't worry, you can have what's left... minus the brains!" Jack Spicer said with a sinister laugh.  
Cartman and the worried Delete left the room to leave the mad scientist to his job of zapping Bugs' brain. "Get the rabbit over here!"

Two of Jack Spicer's JackBots came over to Bugs and Lola. Lola said sadly, "Oh, Bugs. I don't care what happens next. But just to let you know, I wouldn't give up our evening before for anything in the world."  
As Bugs was cut and untied, he gulped. "Yeah? Make me an offer."  
Bugs yells as the JackBots carried him to the Electronic Cerebrectumizer.  
"Bugs!" gasped Lola sadly.  
"Very good. Come, my long-eared friend." said Jack with a grin as he takes Bugs from his robots. "Take a seat over here!"

He laughs as he throws Bugs onto the chair. The straps soon into place keeping him there.  
"You're in place now." Jack Spicer notices Bugs whimpering trying to get out. Jack shook his head in annoyance. "You're being a big baby! Take it like a grown rabbit!" Jack Spicer goes over to a switch on the Electronic Cerebrectumizer nearby. He looks at Bugs still struggling and begins to mock him, "Okay! Try to get away! It will do you no good! Before you leave though, how would you like a new hat?"  
Jack Spicer throws a switch that causes a metal helmet with holes for his ears to lower onto bugs' head. He then proceeds to fit the strap over Bugs' chin.  
The bunny is very concerned now.  
"No! Don't do that to Bugs! Please don't!" cried Lola in horror. She doesn't want this to happen to Bugs. Not without telling him goodbye or how she really feels.  
"Give it up. Say your goodbyes now, Ms. Bunny." said Jack Spicer with an evil grin.  
"Why?"  
"Simple. Once the process is complete, he won't he won't be able recognise you, doll!"  
This made Lola furious. If there's one thing she hates, besides the fact that Bugs is being treated like this, it's being called 'Doll'!  
"That _does _it! YOU JUST MADE THE _BIGGEST _MISTAKE OF YOUR CAREER, JACKIE-BOY!" roared Lola with acid in her voice. She tore through the rope suddenly and jumped up. "PREPARE TO DIE, SPICER!"  
With a roar, she somersaulted and karate kicked a surprised Jack Spicer to the ground. A pair of JackBots charged at her but she saw them coming.  
"HI-YAH!" yelled Lola as she judo-flips the two robots to the ground. A Shadow Heartless that Cartman left behind charges at her trying to take her down but Lola kicks it and sent it flying through a wall. "WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF THE MASTER OF RABBIT STYLE KUNG-FU?"  
As Bugs watches in amazement, more of Jack's JackBots and Cartman's Shadow Heartless charge at her, only to get their collective butts kicked seven ways to Sunday.  
"Huh? A rabbit going nuts? What is this, 'Who framed Roger Rabbit', or something?" asked Jack Spicer in shock. He hasn't seen anything like _this_ before!  
As the JackBots and Shadow Heartless looked for her (she seems to have disappeared), a familiar voice called out, "Oh, boys!"  
They turned as she jumped from where she was clinging to the ceiling, knocking them down to the ground. Those left standing tried to grab her without success.  
"Better throw the switch before she remembers that I'm still here." mumbled Jack Spicer as he reaches for the Electronic Cerebrectumization switch nearby.  
"NO! DON'T!" Bugs yelped in fear.  
"I'll do it, and you can't do a thing to stop me!"  
Lola knocks the last of the JackBots down as she smiles in triumph. She looks and gasps as she sees that the scientist is near the switch. She charges over and kicks him in the groin. The bad news is that he threw a switch. The good news is, it's the switch used to remove the restraints, releasing Bugs.  
"Bugs, hurry!" Lola called to the other rabbit.  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" yelled Bugs as he removed the helmet and jumped out of the chair. Jack gets up, but Lola kicks him again. As the teen fell back, he accidentally threw the switch that activates the Electronic Cerebrectumizer, and unfortunately, he had fallen into the chair, and his head was wedged into the helmet. So when the device got activated, he screamed as his brain got fried. Once the process was complete, the machine automatically shut off. He groaned then fainted to the ground, comatose. Bugs and Lola looked at the now catatonic scientist.  
Looking at Bugs, Lola said, "I think we better get going, Bugs."  
"That's fine with me. This place gives me the creeps." remarked Bugs as he nods.  
Before the two could take their leave, the phone nearby ringed. The two look puzzled. Who could it be?  
Bugs, out of curiosity, goes to the phone and answered it saying, "Hello? Who's calling?" As he answers, he looked puzzled. He turned to Lola as he said, "Hey Lola. It's your agent."  
Lola is puzzled as to how her agent knew where she was. Taking the phone, she speaks into it, "Hey Lionel, what is it?" She listened as Lionel Hutz talks through the other end. "A commercial?" Lola looks at Bugs for a second then continues talking into the phone, "How much?" A pause, then she nods. "Really? When does it start?" Another pause. "Okay, I'll take it."  
Bugs watches in concern as Lola hangs up. She turned to Bugs wondering what to say to him. She then sighs.  
"Well..." Lola began. She paused then said quickly, "Goodbye!"  
To Bugs' shock, Lola runs off and left the warehouse, leaving the male bunny alone. Bugs groans. This time she really _has_ ditched him. He knew it was too good to be too true.  
_'Who am I kidding? I'm just a wannabe who's going to die lonely.'_ thought Bugs sadly. He is going to be sad for the rest of his life. It's as if his whole life is beginning to melt away.  
Suddenly without warning, some of the scene begins to melt away as well...

* * *

**(A/N: OMG! Lola just ditched Bugs for real... Or did she? {Yeah, you probably know where this is going...} What'll happen next? Well, in the next chapter, we'll all find out.)**

See ya again soon!


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this before New Year's.  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

In the theatre back in the present, the gang watching the movie looks alarmed as the film stops all of a sudden. They looked around wondering what's going on.  
Concerned, Bugs looks to the projector room as he asked, "What's going on in there, XR?"  
"Sorry about that!" The robotic Space Ranger apologised. He's all tangled up in the film. "The film's jammed! I'll get it fixed right away!"  
"ROLL FILM! TAZ WANT TO SEE _HIS_ SCENE!" screamed Taz. He looks like he's about to go stark-raving mad!  
"Hey calm down, Taz!" said Dusk trying to keep the Tasmanian devil from causing a riot.  
"Yeah! Your scene is coming up soon enough!" Brittany assured Taz.  
"Just relax and eat another seat cushion!" said Alvin with a grin.  
"OKAY!" cheered Taz as he chows down on his seat cushion.  
"So, how do you like the film so far?" Max asked Bender.  
"This movie's blander than mineral oil!" remarked Bender as he laughs cruelly.  
"I don't care what you two jerks say; I'm having fun!" protested Babs in annoyance. She and Buster are enjoying the film so far and what Bender said will not change that.  
"That's good to hear." said Buster with a grin.  
Looking to the projector room, Bugs calls out, "Is it fixed yet, XR?"  
XR got the film all straightened out and back into the camera. He looks out from the room as he said, "The film's okay! We're ready to go!"  
"Okay, roll film!" said Bugs in relief.  
XR got the camera working again as the gang turned back to the screen.  
"This is _so_ exciting!" squealed Bubbles.  
"Shh!" said Buttercup quieting her.

"This is great. Here comes the patriotic part." Bugs whispered to Buster and Babs eagerly.  
"How's it patriotic when the Author's Australian?" asked Buster puzzled.  
"Beats me." Bugs said as he resumed watching the film.

Somewhere in the mountains, the familiar voice of Joey sings as the gang continues their trek to Hollywood.

Joey: _**Oh beautiful for spacious skies,  
For amber waves of grain,**_

As the car continues on its way, it passed canyons, Mt. Rushmore, and other things.

_**For purple mountain majesties  
Above the fruited plain!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Bum-bum-bum-bum!**_

In the car, Joey was singing as he continues to drive while the gang rode with him. Brian has joined them on their way to Hollywood. The dog realised that he wanted to be a movie star too, so he quit his job and joined the gang. Bugs frowns as Joey continues to sing.

_**And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!**_

Soon Joey finished singing and grins as he said, "Patriotism swells in the heart of the Brooklyn-accented duelist."

5 minutes later, Bugs told his friends about his last encounter with Cartman and how Lola saved them both. Bonkers looked puzzled. "Why'd she ditch you like that? From how you described it, she seemed really fond of you!"  
"I wish I knew, Bonkers. I wish I knew."

In a desert area, a bunch of armed goons shot at a cardboard cut-out of Bugs, trying to hit it. Cartman has recovered from his recent defeat at the gloved paws of Bugs, and he is not very happy at all. He has had enough and got as many goons as he could to help him get Bugs, one way or another.  
As the goons continued shooting, Cartman's car arrived and the villain in question came out.  
"Okay, cease fire!" ordered Cartman. The goons stopped firing as some Shadow Heartless kept on trying to hit the cardboard cut-out. "I said: HOLD IT, HIPPIES!" When they kept shooting, he said, "AY! STOP FIRING, BUTTHOLES!"  
The Shadow Heartless stopped firing as they looked at their leader. Delete, who was holding the Bugs cardboard cut-out, stood up to hear what his _'great'_ boss has to say now.  
Glaring at his goon squad, Cartman continued, "Things are getting more annoying than usual, especially when it involves taking down that _stupid_ rabbit! I've decided to bring in an expert to help you out."  
Someone came out of Cartman's car. He's a short bald man wearing a very large Iron Man-style robotic suit. He came out standing next to the maniacal fat boy.  
"This is Electro J. Fudd." said Cartman with an evil grin. "Show them what you do, Fudd."  
"Simple... I kill wabbits..." said the hunter. Unsheathing a _MASSIVE_ fusion cannon from his suit's left arm, he fired at the cardboard cut-out, instantly de-atomizing it to sub-atomic dust. Delete yelped in alarm.  
"Sweet mother of-" said Delete in concern. Unless Bugs agrees to be Cartman's TV commercial representative, he won't have much time left on this plane of existence.

On the road, unaware of the danger, the group kept on driving.  
"So Bugs? Are we in Hollywood yet?" asked Brian curiously.  
"Not yet, but we need to be there by tomorrow." said Bugs in the front seat with a sigh.  
"Hey Bugs? Any chance you'll get an agent like that girl rabbit's got?" Bonkers asked curiously.  
"Bonkers, please! He's upset about that, remember?" scowled Fawn with a frown. Bugs doesn't want to be reminded of what happened.  
"Sorry. I just-"  
As the car moves on, the gang sees someone on the side of the road sticking their thumb out.  
"Hey, what's this?" Bugs ask looking out the window curiously. He sees that this person is someone familiar to them.  
"No _WAY_!" said Joey in total disbelief.  
Sure enough, as they slow down, they see that this person is indeed someone they know... It's Lola Bunny! She's hitch-hiking for some reason.  
"Lola? Is that you?" asked Bugs in disbelief.  
"Bugs!" said Lola with a smile.  
"It's Lola!" Bugs said in amazement to the others.  
Bugs watched out his window as Lola pulled her luggage to the car with some effort.  
"Ya think we should help with her suitcase?" Brian asked curiously noting how big the luggage is.  
"It'll be a snowy day in heck when _that _happens!" remarked Bonkers crossing his arms in annoyance.  
"Oh, knock it off, Bonkers." Fawn said with a sigh.  
Coming up to the window, Lola continued, "I'm so glad to see you again, Bugs!"  
The others groaned as Lola got into the car in the front seat with Bugs.  
Looking to the back, she said, "Can one of you guys hold this for me, please?"  
With a heave-ho, Lola tossed the suitcase into the back making the others get out of the way.  
As Lola closes the door, she looked at Bugs as she said, "You wouldn't believe what's happened to me since I saw you last."  
"Frankly, Lola. I don't give a darn." said Bugs with a hurt look. Whatever happened to Lola, he is not interested. Not after she ditched him.  
"Hey, my name's Brian Griffin. I play the piano and-" Brian stops as he sees that Bugs and Lola are paying him no attention. "Ah, forget it." said Brian with a sigh as he sat back.  
The car continues onward for a while. Lola has a guilty look on her face. It's not like she _wanted_ to ditch Bugs. She was under contract with her agent and couldn't break it. Luckily, Lionel Hutz ditched _her_ for another client.  
"Bugs?" Lola begins to say.  
"Yeah?" Bugs responded.  
"I missed you. I really did."  
"I missed you, too."  
"I'm sorry. I really am." Lola said with a sad sigh. Trying to cheer the male bunny up, she added, "How about a little kiss?"  
Bugs looks at Lola then sighs. "As much as I'd like to, I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Can we hug, then?"  
Bugs sighs then hugs Lola who hugged him tightly. He smiles a bit as he said, "Oh, Lola."  
"Bugs." said Lola with a happy sigh.  
"Attention, hippies and losers everywhere!" boomed a voice that interrupted the music that was playing all of a sudden. "This is _Ground Zero_; where I, the _great_ Eric Cartman am going to get my hands on that _LOUSY _grey rabbit, Bugs Bunny!"  
The gang looks alarmed. They shouted out, "Cartman!"

Back in his car, Cartman smirks. An invention given to him by the now catatonic Jack Spicer has allowed him to intercept any radio transmission so he could send his message. While Delete looked outside in concern, Electro J. Fudd polished his fusion cannon, eager to use it on a _living _target.  
"This is Eric Cartman, saying that unless Bugs contacts me soon and agrees to be my spokesperson, he's going to be deader than the citizens of Krypton!" boomed the fatso as he cackled evilly.

The gang in the car gasped in horror. Cartman's so serious about getting Bugs to work for him, that he's willing to kill him if he refuses!  
"That monster!" growled Brian in anger.  
"Oh, Bugs. What're we going to do?" said Lola worried as she held onto Bugs, not wanting him to get hurt.  
"It's all right Lola. He doesn't know where we are. It'll be okay." said Bugs assuring her, though he is worried himself.  
"Oh, Bugs."  
Without warning, a loud noise is heard as the car suddenly jerks and slows down. Joey yelped.  
"Aw, nuts!" said Joey in concern. The car kept on moving, but not for much longer.  
"Joey, what's going on?" asked Bugs watching in concern.  
"It's okay! No problem! I got it under control!" said Joey chuckling nervously.  
More loud noises are heard as smoke came out from the hood of the car.  
"No problem!" said Joey trying to calm the guys down.  
"Of all the times for this to happen, why _now_?" groaned Brian in annoyance.  
Soon the car came to a complete stop as the engine shut off. Worried, Joey pushed a button to open the hood.  
"This is _so _not good." groaned Joey sadly as he got out of the car.  
"Gee, ya think?" asked Lola sarcastically.  
"I wish we still had the Studebaker!"  
"Darn it! I'll bet that _drip _Liquidator sold us a lemon!" scowled Fawn crossing her arms upset.  
"Maybe the engine overheated." said Brian, noting the smoke coming out of the front of the car.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Lola murmured.  
"Don't worry guys! I'll bet that someone will come by and help us soon!" said Bonkers.

Sadly, much time has passed since the car broke down. The gang camped outside as night fell. They groaned. They have had no luck in getting the car to work and now, they are stuck in the middle of nowhere.  
"You were saying?" Fawn asked her fiancée with a mild frown.  
"What do I look like, a fortune teller?" protested Bonkers sheepishly.  
"We blew it, didn't we?" Brian said with a sad sigh as he poked the fire with a stick.  
"Probably." said Fawn with a sigh. Looking up into the sky, she added, "The sky is beautiful out here, though. Look at it."  
"I know what you mean." said Bonkers, looking as well.

"Are we going to miss the auditions tomorrow?" Joey asked a sad looking Bugs in concern.  
Lola watched Bugs, waiting for an answer. When none came, she asked, "Bugs?"  
Bugs sighed. To be honest, he doesn't really know how to answer the question. He originally planned to go to Hollywood all alone. But now... Now he's got a bunch of people stranded, all because of him.  
"You could easily get lost in a sky like that." said Brian in wonder for the first time looking in the sky.  
"I wish I still had those balloons." said Bonkers feeling down as he looks down at the same time.  
"So much for Hollywood, huh?" Lola said sadly.  
"Tell me about it. My chances at being a great comedian, all destroyed by this stupid car, _and _that freak Eric Cartman!" groaned Joey kicking at one of the car's wheels.  
"Guys, I'm sorry... I never exactly promised that we'd make it. Heck, I didn't promise anything." said Bugs sadly. He feels even worse now.  
With a sigh, Brian got out a harmonica and begins to play it. Bonkers gets a guitar out from his personal hammer-space and plays it as well. Lola pauses then begins to sing.

Lola: _**This looks familiar, vaguely familiar,  
Almost unreal, yet, it's too soon to feel yet.  
Close to my soul, and yet so far away.  
I'm going to go back there someday.**_

As Bugs looks at her, Bonkers continues to play as Lola stood up and looked at the sky with a sad sigh.

_**Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls.  
Is that a song there, and do I belong there?**_

Bugs shook his head sadly as Lola continues to sing.

_**I've never been there, but I know the way.  
I'm going to go back there someday.**_

With a nod, Fawn begins to hum around as did everyone else, except for Bugs.

_**Come and go with me, it's more fun to share;  
We'll both be completely at home in midair.  
We're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings.  
We can hold onto love like invisible strings.**_

As Lola sat down sadly, Bugs sighed and got up. He didn't want to see this anymore. He begins to leave as Lola is about to close the song up.

_**There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met.  
Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place?  
You can just visit, but I plan to stay.  
I'm going to go back there someday.  
I'm going to go back there someday.**_

Lola and the gang watched Bugs leave sadly. They sigh. He is not happy at the moment so they decided to leave him alone for a bit.

Looking back a bit, Bugs sighs as he kept on walking. Who was he kidding? He was never meant for stardom; and now he is stuck in the middle of nowhere, far away from home.  
"What makes them think I promised _anything_?" Bugs asked himself as he kept on walking. "I mean, what do I know about Hollywood anyway? Maybe that's what I get for watching too many movies."  
"Oh really? Then why did you leave the swamp if you believe that?" asked a slightly higher-pitched version of a familiar voice.  
"That guy with the rainbow-coloured nose told me I have talent." explained Bugs. He groans as he added, "Maybe he says that to everybody he meets. I shouldn't have left the swamp."  
"Well, look at it this way: Even if you _hadn't_ left, you'd still be sad."  
"True, but at least then it would just be _me_ feeling miserable." explained Bugs. He sighs as he continued, "Because of _my_ stupidity, I have given false hope to a duelist turned comedian, a bobcat who's a former cop, his deer fiancée, a girl rabbit that's in love with me, and a dog that could be mistaken for Snoopy! What breed is Brian, anyway? I _think _he's a Beagle..."  
As Bugs kept on walking, he passed what looked like a younger version of himself who is sitting on a rock nearby. It would seem that his inner-child has decided to give him some advice. The younger Bugs nods as he says, "Maybe. Then again, he could be a mixed-breed."  
"Maybe." said Bugs as he turns to face his younger self. "But it's _my_ fault. _I_ brought them out here in the first place; and now..." Bugs sighs as he looks down. "It's my fault."  
The younger Bugs got up and came over as he said, "Whether you promised them anything or not, you have to realise: They _wanted_ to come."  
"They believed in me. _That's_ the reason they came."  
"No; it's because they believe in their dreams."  
"So do I, but-"  
Bugs stopped, realising what he just said. The younger Bugs, waiting for an answer, said, "Really?"  
"Yeah..." said Bugs with a nod. It's true. He always believed in his dreams. He shouldn't let _one_ setback get to him, right?  
"Well then?"

Bugs ponders some more. "I was wrong when I said I didn't make any promises! I promised _myself_." He smiles as he added, "And if I hadn't left the swamp, I wouldn't have made such great friends, right?"  
Bugs looks and sees that his inner child isn't there anymore. The rabbit looks bewildered.  
He wonders if he really _was_ there or he only imagined it. A shooting star passed by as the bunny pondered what just happened.  
He is more than determined to get to Hollywood now, but how will they do it if the car is broken?  
As he continued to ponder this, he hears Brian's harmonica playing from where the others are at. Then, to his surprise, more music begins to play making him surprised.  
"What the?" Bugs begins to say. In curiosity, he makes his way back to the camp site. That music sounds familiar...

As he arrived, he looks amazed. A van is by the campsite as a familiar band begins to play happily with Bonkers and Brian playing along. The others smiled as they listened in. Lola turned and smiled widely as Bugs came back, looking astounded.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Bugs in amazement and disbelief.  
"That's easy. _We're _what's going on here!" joked Alvin in amusement.  
"Heck yeah!" said Brittany happily as she high-fives her boyfriend.

Soon the band slows down a bit. All but Megavolt anyway.  
"Megavolt!... Megavolt!... SPARKY!" yelled Alvin.  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Megavolt shouted, ceasing his saxophone playing.  
"Okay, cool it back there, Taz!" said Dusk happily as Taz stops drumming.  
Shaggy shrugs as he looks at Bugs saying, "Bands. Like, you got to love them."  
"Man, am I glad to see you!" said Bugs with a smile. He frowns confused as he added, "But we're in the middle of nowhere! How did you know where to find us?"  
"Elementary, my dear rabbit!" said Dusk with a grin as he holds out the script Bugs and Joey left them at the church days before. "We kept reading the script you left us!" He clears his throat as he said, "'EXT. DESERT NIGHT!' We knew you guys were going to be in trouble and so we came to help you."  
"Wow. It's a good thing we ran into you guys." said Joey in amazement.

"So when did you guys need to be at that audition? We want to know so we can audition, too." said Brittany with a smile.  
"2:00 tomorrow afternoon. Wait, you guys want to come with us?" asked Bugs in amazement.  
"Two things. 1: It's by coincidence that we dream of being movie stars too." explained Dusk. "And we can't defy our dreams, right?"  
"And 2: Like, the coffee shop thing didn't work out how we planned, anyway." said Shaggy with a shrug.  
"In any case, that's why we're all here." explained Scooby-Doo with a smile.  
"Okay everyone! Like, get in the Mystery Machine! We've got mass-shift technology installed, so _everyone_ can fit! We're going to have breakfast at Hollywood and Vine!" exclaimed Shaggy with a grin.  
"Yeah!" cheered the others happily.  
"Hollywood, here we come!" cheered Joey.  
Bugs smiles. It seems that just when it looked like hope had run out, it reappeared in the form of old friends. The worst is behind them... or is it?

* * *

**(A/N: Reunited with **_**Darkmatter**_**, the gang's on their way to Hollywood once more. But trouble appears again, as Cartman is determined to get Bugs. The final showdown is next chapter as Bugs confronts the villain for the last time.) Read and review, folks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**The epilogue is next, people!**

* * *

The gang are in the Mystery Machine on their way to Hollywood all excited the next morning. They are almost there and they are really excited... excited enough for every one of them to sing.

All: _**Movin' right along!**_

"So cool!" exclaimed Alvin happily. Brittany grins as she kisses Alvin making him blush.  
"Here we go!" cheered Bonkers excitedly. Shaggy kept on driving the van as the gang either played and/or sang.

_**Movin' right along!**_

As those in Bugs' group have the time of their lives, the bunny himself is in back with Lola near a window. Lola notices Bugs is in a much better mood.  
"What's on your mind, Bugs?" Lola asked curiously. Bugs then tells her about the talk with his inner child. To which she responded, "That's kind of deep, Bugs."  
"Yes, but it was helpful." Bugs said thoughtfully.  
Lola giggled then sighs. "Bugs, please whisper sweet things in my ear."  
Bugs paused, wondering what to say. He then sees something out the back window that made him look concerned. "Motorcycle cop."  
"Motorcycle cop? Did that Spicer weirdo's machine give you a mild shock, or something?" asked Lola confused.  
"I meant there's a motorcycle cop chasing us!"  
Lola looked as did the others. To their shock, a motorcycle cop is right behind them in pursuit. Bugs looks concerned. They must've done something to break the law, which they hope not because they have to get to Hollywood ASAP.  
_'Hopefully this shouldn't take long.'_ Bugs then said to Shaggy, "Shaggy, you better pull over."  
"Like, okay!" said Shaggy as he pulled the Mystery Machine over and stopped making the band stop playing in concern. The cop stopped as soon as he got closer. The cop got off his motorcycle.  
"Oh, boy. This looks like trouble." said Megavolt concerned.  
"What's going on?" Bonkers asked puzzled.  
"Crud." said Fawn as the gang looks to the front of the van turned bus where the cop is headed. Bugs is on his way to see the guy along with Lola.  
"Aw, nuts! The cops! The pigs! The fuzzy hop-"  
Lola interrupted Dusk harshly as she snapped, "Don't you _dare_!"  
"Wouldn't even _dream _of it." said Dusk nervously. He then turned his attention to the open the van door allowing the cop to look in.  
"Is there a problem, officer?" Bugs asked the cop in concern. He hopes it isn't anything major.  
The cop has the visor on his helmet down hiding his face. That is until he lifts it up revealing himself. Most of the gang gasped as they recognised him.

"Oh no!" gasped Lola in shock.  
"Yikes! It's that droid that works for Cartman!" yelped Joey in horror.  
"Son of my mom! Haven't you and that fat _freak_ harassed us enough?" yelled Brian in annoyance.  
"Calm down, guys! I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for this." said Bugs in concern. After all, if Delete wanted to catch them for his boss, he would've done it by now.  
"Listen, I know this sounds weird, but I put on this disguise so I could warn you." said Delete in concern. "And I'm also going to need the help of all of you in order to escape from Cartman's control. Cartman is expecting me to try to call on Motherboard or the Cyber Squad to help me, but he WOULDN'T be expecting me to go to YOU."  
"Oh sure. Right." said Joey rolling his eyes. Why should he believe him?  
"How stupid do you think we are?" asked Bonkers with a frown.  
"I'm serious! I didn't think Cartman was going to hurt Bugs at first, just lean on him." Delete then looks worried. "But now he's hired this hunter from Acmetropolis and this guy is very deadly! Plus, he has a fusion cannon half the external length of this van! The only reason I even helped him to begin with because I needed money and he threatened to kill everyone that I care about!"  
"Being a former villain myself, I just _know_ that he's telling the truth." said Megavolt in concern.  
"You're a former villain, too?" Delete asked in surprise.  
"Yeah! I worked for Negaduck. That guy was scarier than anything I've ever seen!" Megavolt shivered.

"What now?" asked Joey worried; not making a joke for once.  
"Like, I say we beat feet and fast!" exclaimed Shaggy. He may be a coward, but for once he sincerely wanted to do his best to keep his friend safe from harm.  
Bugs frowned. Then he said to Dusk, "Dusk, is there anything up ahead?"  
Dusk looks up the road with his enhanced cyber-vision and sees an abandoned town some distance from them. He responded, "An abandoned mining town from what I can tell."  
"Good." Turning to Delete, he said, "Go back to Cartman and tell him I will be waiting for him."  
"WHAT?" yelled Delete in horror.  
"WHAT?" yelled Lola in horror as well.  
"WHAT?" yelled the others in horror as well.  
"BUGS, ARE YOU _NUTS_? I know you're brave and all, but this is insane! You're going to get killed!" screamed Joey in a panic.  
The others agreed and complained, trying to get Bugs to change his mind. But the bunny said, "I know you are all concerned about me, but I can't go on running away from a kid who won't take 'no' for an answer. He has to realise, of course, that this means war!"  
"Now you're talking! If he won't admit defeat, even when it slams him right in the teeth, then we'll just kick his butt sideways!" said Joey with a grin.  
"I appreciate the thought, but I'm the one who will have to do it since I'm one he's after." Bugs pointed out.  
"Nuts!"

The van drove up right into the centre of town. The whole place is deserted, and no one seems to be around. A bang from the van's engine causes a Rapidash skeleton at an empty water hole to collapse.  
"Scary place." remarked Scooby-Doo looking around.  
"Like, ya got that right, Scoob, old buddy, old pal, old friend of mine!" Shaggy rambled nervously.  
Soon the Mystery Machine came to a complete stop. The door opened, allowing Bugs to get out and look around. His enemy has yet to show.  
"Okay, guys. I'm going to take a good look around. Stay here until I give the all clear, okay?" asked Bugs to his friends. They all nodded staying put.  
Bugs begins to walk off. Just then Taz begins to pant in and out a bit.  
"Hey, Bugs?" Alvin calls out from the Mystery Machine.  
"Yeah, Alvin?" Bugs asked the chipmunk still in the bus.  
"Is it all right if I take Taz out for a walk? He needs the exercise."  
"Okay. Sure. Go ahead."  
As everyone else, including Alvin and Brittany who are bringing Taz out of the van watched, Bugs continued walking through town looking around. He sees no trace of the villains yet. For a while, all seems to be quiet. That is until he touches a nearby barrel. To his alarm, it begins to spin around with pinwheels in it making music making him yelled a bit. Water is coming out a bit making him concerned.  
"HOLY SMOKES! What _is _that thing?"  
"Oh, I see you've noticed our latest prototype." Bugs turns and sees two figures coming out of a building nearby. One of them is an anthropomorphic coyote wearing a black suit that covers most of his body. His belt, muzzle, ears, feet, hands, tail, and the communicator on his left arm are all an emerald green colour. There is a green triangular emblem on his chest. His name is Tech E. Coyote.  
The second figure was a tall anthropomorphic road runner. He was wearing an identical suit to Tech, but where Tech's suit was green, his was ruby coloured. His hair that was sticking out of the top of the suit was the same colour. Whenever he spoke, it was at _extremely_ high speeds. His name is Rev Runner.  
"Yep! That is our latest project: a musical rotating ring barrel!" said Rev pointing at the barrel happily.  
"Oh. I see." said Bugs in amazement. He didn't expect anyone to be living in this town. Not only that, but he could barely understand a thing that Rev said!  
"My name is Tech E. Coyote, but you can just call me Tech. This is my pal/assistant Rev Runner." said Tech, introducing himself and Rev.  
"Hi, how're ya doing? Ya know, we don't get that many visitors. I really wonder why, sometimes. Even our former team mates from the Loonatics don't visit or call or send a postcard or-" said Rev at high speed.  
"Rev, tone it down! In case you're wondering why Rev and I are in this abandoned mining town; it's because we've been living here for the last few months, coming up with inventions for both entertainment and to hopefully cure a lot of life-threatening conditions. Why don't ya come in and have a look?" said Tech as he and Rev headed back into the building they came out of.  
"And _try _not to break anything, please! We just cleaned, for goodness sake!" Rev said at a relatively normal pace.

Inside the building, Bugs notices that the whole place is littered with the duo's various inventions and prototypes.  
"Welcome to my laboratory!" said Tech proudly.  
"Excuse me?" Rev said to Tech in irritation.  
"Sorry, Rev. _Our _laboratory. Better?"  
"_Much_ better." said Rev with a smug grin.  
"Cool." Bugs looked out the window as he said, "Tell me. Is the only street into town?"  
"Last time we checked, it was." said Tech with a shrug.  
Alvin, Brittany, and Taz came into the building to see what's going on.  
"Wow; this stuff is more advanced than the things that Simon and Jeanette come up with! What's going on in here?" asked Alvin astounded at what he's seeing in here.  
"Oh, good thing you asked." said Tech with a smile as the three came closer. "We're working on our latest invention."  
"Here it is!" said Rev taking out a pill proudly. "Insta-Grow pills!"  
Brittany turned and sees something that made her eyes widen in surprise. She points at it saying, "What _is_ that thing?"  
"A four foot prune!" said Tech in a proud sounding deadpan, patting the prune.  
"Cool! So can these pills make anything else gigantic?" Alvin didn't notice Taz grabbing a jar of Insta-Grow Pills nearby greedily.  
"Well, with the Insta-Grow pills, you can make _anything_ grow to approximately 9.35 times its original size." said Rev giddily.  
"Unfortunately for us, the effects only last for about two minutes." explained Tech with a frown.  
"We're still trying to isolate the reason as to why and see if more pills equals more size." Rev added.

As the rest of the gang waited inside the Mystery Machine for Bugs, they see a couple of cars arriving. They gasped as they see some familiar figures in them.  
"Aw, craters! VILLAIN ALERT!" yelped Dusk seeing Cartman in the car.  
"Bugs, he's here!" Lola called to Bugs inside the building.  
"Got it!" exclaimed Bugs from inside the building. He spotted the cars arriving and knows what he must do. "As I said earlier: This means war..." As he turns, he thought, _'Well, here goes something.'_  
The gang inside the van looks nervous as the villains' car stopped, allowing Eric Cartman, Electro J. Fudd, and a number of Heartless, Shadow Heartless, Nobodies, and left over JackBots equal to four times the number of heroes in Bugs' group to step out. Cartman made sure that he'd have enough back-up to give the heroes a decent fight if it comes to that. And Cartman has a feeling that it _will_ come to that.  
Looking around, Cartman yelled out, "Alright, hippie! I know you're here! WHERE ARE YA, YA LOUSY COTTON-TAILED FREAK?"  
"Excuse me, but can I go now? This has gone far enough for me! Just let me out of your employment!" demanded Delete angrily. He would've punched the villain right then and there if the people he cared for weren't still in harm's way.  
Before Cartman could respond, Bugs called from inside the building, "I'm in here, fatso! I'll meet you in the middle of the street at high noon!"  
"I'll ignore that 'Fatso' remark, for the moment." said Cartman with a grin.

As the clock outside struck noon, Bugs came out of the building. He was dressed identically to Yosemite Sam, minus the moustache. The villains watch on as Bugs came to the middle of the street, and then turned to face them. They paused, waiting for the bunny to make a move.  
"I'm giving you one more chance, cottontail! Are you going to do my TV commercials alive... or stuffed?" Cartman asked sinisterly.  
Fudd, the JackBots, and the numerous Organisation XIII creatures got their respective weapons ready to fire if Bugs refused. Bugs frowns in annoyance. This kid just won't take 'no' for an answer!  
"CARTMAN, YOU FAT FREAK! YOU'RE INSANE! YOU MUST'VE CHASED ME ALL OVER THE COUNTRY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, HUH? WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?" Bugs yelled angrily. He has had enough of Eric Cartman's pursuit of him, and wants it to end now.  
Cartman frowns. Then he said, "First off: DON'T CALL ME 'FAT', HIPPIE! Second off: All my life, I've wanted to have a million dollars. Soon, I realised that _one million_ wouldn't be enough. I vowed to open the world's greatest restaurant chain, serving the one type of animal meat that will never run out: rabbit meat. The only obstacles in my way are hippies and poor advertising. I've already dealt with those foolish hippies. _You_ are what I need to make my dream a reality."  
"Well I can see you have a dream, but so do I. The difference is that my dream is about singing, dancing, and making people happy. That's the kind of dream that becomes more possible the more people you share it is with." As he continued, his friends, including Rev and Tech, came up to next to him. Well, only three of them are missing, but we will get to that eventually. "During my trip, I found a lot of friends who share the same dream I do." He nods to his friends who look at him. "And to me, we are all part of a family."  
He looked at Cartman as he said, "Do you have anyone like my 'family'? Once your business gains money, who are you going to share it with? Who are _your_ friends, _Eric Cartman_? Your goons? That hunter? The now comatose Jack Spicer? Let's face facts: The only people you could ever call your friends are back in South Park, Colorado. And they _despise _you."  
Cartman smirks a bit. He then nods to Delete saying, "Delete!" Delete came over frowning as the fat boy continues. "You must trust me when I say that I still have a lot of friends." He points to Delete as he said, "For example: Delete is one of them!"  
Delete has had enough. He said, "No, I'm NOT. You had to threaten the lives of the people I care about in order to force me to work for you, and the only reason you wanted me to work for you is because you wanted to have somebody to manipulate, like that Scott Tenorman kid you tricked into eating his own parents!"  
"Delete!" said Cartman shocked.  
"Forget it, Cartman! I'm getting the _heck_ away from you! Enough is enough!"  
"Ha! Think again!" Snapping his fingers, one of the JackBots brought out a small, fat droid with similar features and colouring to Delete.  
"BUZZY?" gasped Dash in shock.  
"I decided to bring him along for the ride to remind you of who's in charge here!" said Cartman with a grin.  
Delete was about to protest until he sees two familiar figures hiding behind one of the cars. He smirks, knowing what's going to happen. He nods as he kept quiet about it.

"Cartman, if you have a heart, you'll realise that you really want to let my friends, Delete, Buzz, and I go so we can follow our dreams. But if that isn't the kind of person you really are and you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you. Well..." Bugs sighs, then said, "You can go ahead and kill me."

The others looked concerned then looked at Cartman. He frowned, thinking about what the bunny has said. He pulls his beanie off and scratches his head a bit. Then put it back on and he said with a grin, "You're right... I _don't_ understand what you're saying! I think I'll have Fudd kill you right now, and have your remains re-atomized later! And your friends shall join you! Fudd, goons, get ready to open fire!"  
The good guys gasp as Cartman's lackeys get ready to fire on the heroes. Delete in horror shouted, "Wait, don't!"  
Just when it looks like all is lost for our heroes, something shocking happened: the ground begins to shake. The good guys look around wondering what is happening. Then, to everyone's surprise, they see something coming out of the building. Cartman gasped in horror.  
"All right!" said Delete with a grin. The tide has turned in the good guys' favour.  
Sure enough, a giant appeared with the building's roof on its head. This is enough to frighten many of the Heartless, Shadow Heartless, Nobodies, JackBots, and surprisingly Electro J. Fudd, as well. The good guys see who it is and smile.  
"Taz!" said Bugs excited.  
Taz, looking down at the bad guys, roared like Godzilla. Cartman's goons ran away along with Fudd.  
"WABBITS I CAN DO, BUT GIANT TASMANIAN DEVILS? FORGET IT, EWIC! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" yelled Fudd scared.  
"AY! COME BACK HERE, YOU FREAKIN' GOOD FOR NOTHING COWARDS!" screamed Cartman angrily. When they didn't, Cartman shook his head and said, "Well, I can at least have what's left of the JackBots deal with this. We can start by getting rid of the captive!"  
"Not a chance, _Fart_man!" yelled a familiar voice. Dusk Darkmatter and Megavolt jumped from out of nowhere. Dusk quickly blasted away a few left over JackBots down with his left arm's rapid-fire quasar cannon while Megavolt destroys the rest with his electrical blasts. Dusk then uses a localised electro-magnetic pulse on the one holding Buzz, setting him loose.  
"Oh yeah!" cheered Buzz happily.  
"Buzzy!" said Delete excited.  
"No! This can't be happening!" yelled Cartman in disbelief.  
"Oh, it is, fatso, it is! And here's my letter of resignation!" cackled Delete as he suddenly gave Cartman the mother of all Atomic Wedgies.  
"YOW! You Adamantium A-hole! I'll de-atomize you for that!" roared Cartman in a helium-like voice attempting to free himself of his now stretched underpants.  
Taz decided to get this over with and roars at Cartman who ran away in fear. Soon Taz stops roaring as soon as the villain escaped.  
The heroes cheered excitedly. Eric Cartman has been defeated and will never bother Bugs again! Delete smiles as he low-fives his best friend.  
"Man, am I glad to see _you_ Delete." said Buzz happily.  
"I'm just glad that _Fart_man didn't hurt you, Buzz." said Delete with a grin.  
"Hey Delete. Do you want to come to Hollywood with us?" asked Bugs excited.  
"You mean it?"  
"Sure! You obviously don't have a job anymore. So how about a career as a movie star?" Lola asked with a grin.  
"All right! Hey, Buzz, do you-"  
Buzz smirks saying, "Duh! Of course I want to go!"  
"All right, everyone! Time for Hollywood!" cheered Bugs with a grin.  
The gang cheered excitedly. The disaster is over. Now onto Hollywood!

Awhile later, the Mystery Machine arrives at its destination at last: Hollywood. The city at the rainbow's end. The gang is excited as they looked out the windows to the magical place. Rev and Tech have joined them since they decided they wanted to be movie stars too. Besides, they can still make inventions from where they're at.  
"Like, here we are guys! Next stop: Hollywood and Vine!" said Shaggy with a grin making the others cheer.

The van moves through the city passing Chinatown, the Chinese Theatre, and the beach.  
"Dis is _awesome_!" said Joey grinning at the ocean.  
"I wonder if there's a good donut shop around here?" pondered Buzz.  
"Man. It's great to have ya back, Buzzy." said Dash happily.  
A while later, the Mystery Machine arrived at where Bugs needed to go to: Pyro Magnus Studios, the same place we saw when the story first started and where the gang in the present is watching the film right now. Inside one of the buildings, a man is speaking to his boss as he is about to close the doors. He is a blond man wearing a suit typical of an actuary. His name is Dean Stoppable.  
"Of course, sir. I will get you those files ASAP." Dean then goes to his desk. As he does, the phone rang resulting in him picking it up to answer it. "Yes?" He pauses as the person on the other end spoke up. He sighs in annoyance as she said, "I'm sorry, but my boss _can't_ be disturbed right now. He is looking for his next possible star and needs full concentration."  
Hanging up the phone, he went to a filing cabinet humming. He didn't notice a group of individuals coming in just now.  
"This is great. I am sure to become a professional comedian now!" said Joey grinning looking around.  
"Isn't this great, Bugs? It's a dream come true." said Lola grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"First's thing's first. We need to audition." said Bugs as he and the gang headed to the door leading to the boss's office.  
"Yep! Things are looking up for us now!" said Brian with a grin.  
He ended up speaking too soon for when the gang is about to enter, the door **(which had somehow opened again)** closed, surprising them. Dean has seen them apparently and isn't going to let them get in that easily. He has pushed the button that closes the door.  
"And where do you think _you're _going?" Dean asked glaring at the group in irritation.  
"Oh, well, we came here to audition for your boss. The guy who runs Pyro Magnus Studios." said Bugs.  
"Yeah!" said the gang with a nod.  
"And what makes you think you can barge in like that, with these _other_ guys?"  
"_Other guys_?" Bugs turned and realises that Dean meant the ones in the group who aren't rabbits. "Is there a rule against other people auditioning, or something?"  
"Yeah! What're ya tryin' ta pull, bub?" demanded Joey a bit offended.  
The gang goes closer to his desk demanding answers as well. Dean is getting a bit nervous especially when Taz yelled, "WHY WON'T JERK LET US IN?"  
Dean, having enough by now, yelled out, "Look! This is not a zoo! This is a movie studio!" He then begins to sneeze a bit. "Also, animal fur makes me sneeze uncontrollably. Now I want you all to leave!"  
"Oh, come _on_!" said Bonkers in annoyance.  
"He's right! We didn't come all this way just to be rejected like this! We deserve the same chance as everyone else!" Alvin and Brittany said in unison.  
"Yeah!" agreed the others. They wanted to audition too, and won't take 'no' for an answer. Not from this guy!  
dean, trying not to sneeze, picks up a phone nearby. He is going to call security to have this group kicked out. Tech sees this and thinks of a solution fast.  
Sneezing a bit, Dean said into the phone, "Security. This is Dean Stoppable. I would like to report a-"  
Tech sees a big fan nearby and quickly uses his magnetic powers to turn it on. As the fan blows very fast, Tech yelled, "Everyone who has fur, shake!"  
"I get it! Shake, everyone!" said Brian with a grin.  
The ones with fur and animal hair shake the best as they could very quickly. Even Rev contributes to the effort by shaking some of his feathers loose. The fan meanwhile is blowing the fur, hair, and feathers into Dean's face.  
"It's working! Keep shaking, people!" said Fawn with a grin.  
"Good thing we bought this guy with us, huh? Hey!" said Joey with a grin.

Dean tries to keep talking to security but the fur, hair, and feathers coming from the group are making him sneeze like mad. No matter what he does, he can't stop sneezing. Finally he sneezed to the point where he fell out of his chair. Wanting the madness to stop, he quickly reached up and pressed the button allowing the door to the boss's office to open up once more. Bugs smiles.  
"Way to go, guys!" said Bugs happily. As the gang stops what they're doing right now and headed to the office, Bugs turned to the recovering Dean and said, "Eh, thanks doc. I knew you would listen to reason!"  
The gang was all smiles as they headed to the door. They stopped a bit as Bugs, in front of the group, turned to them with a big look on his face.  
"Guys; the time has come. Let's hope all that travelling and hard work pays off." said Bugs with a sigh. He really hopes the guy in charge would accept them. He really does.  
With that, the gang went inside the office. Destiny seems to be near. The time for them to become Hollywood stars should, hopefully, come for them...

* * *

**(A/N:**

**And it's time to stop there. **

**Bugs: Why? We're about to become movie stars! **

**Me: Well, I don't have to do all of it **_**now**_**, right? Besides, it's better to save the best part for last! **

**Dusk: He's right. **

**Delete: Hey, Dusk. I'd like to thank you and Megavolt for helping to save Buzz. **

**Buzz: Yeah, you really saved my can! **

**Megavolt: Hey, no problem. **

**Me: In the next chapter, they meet with the one portraying Orson Welles' character. Who is it? Well, you'll soon find out. Will they become Hollywood stars? And if so, how will their big movie start? More will be revealed in the last chapter of this story.) Au revoir for now!**


	10. Epilogue

**Finally! The Muppetoon Fanfic will come to an end with this chapter! I hope you all like reading this as... well, you get the idea. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

The gang headed into the office and looks amazed. The room is filled with video games, DVDs, stuff as far as the eye can see. Whoever the boss is must be very wealthy and successful. The group look wowed as they approached the desk where the owner of Pyro Magnus Studios is. He is in a chair, with his back to them.  
_'Here goes nothing.'_ thought Bugs. He clears his throat as he said, "Hello? Sorry for barging in without an invitation but we've come here to audition for you."  
"Yeah." said Lola with a nod.  
"I have come over 2000 miles to..."  
Bugs was interrupted when the chair turned around revealing the head of the studio. He was a tall and lanky catlike figure who wore a tattered golden-brown hooded cloak which he wore over his dark grey fur. He also had light-grey areas on his fur, and an odd sharp-edged purple symbol was proudly displayed upon his chest. He also had sky-blue eyes and two tails that curved upwards at his sides. He was Pyro Magnus, the studio owner.

**(A/N: That's me, folks! Why else would it be called **_**Pyro Magnus Studios**_**?") **

The group looks nervous as Pyro Magnus narrows his eyes at them. They have a bad feeling that this may not work out after all.  
"Oh boy..." groaned Bugs nervously.  
Seeing Bugs nervous made Lola whisper into her love's ear saying, "No matter what, we are right behind you, Bugs."  
Bugs sees that the others nodding in agreement. He smiles. It's great to know his friends are right there to support him. Clearing his throat, Bugs resumes talking to Pyro Magnus saying, "Mr. Magnus, sir? My name is Bugs Bunny. My friends and I have read the ad you put out and, well, we came here to become Hollywood stars."  
Pyro Magnus did not answer right away. He scratches his chin pondering as he looks at the group. It is the weirdest group the studio owner has seen in all his years. He pauses to think some more. Then finally, he pushes a button nearby to activate the intercom.  
"Mr. Stoppable..." Pyro Magnus begins to say sternly at first. For a moment, Bugs and his friends fear that they came for nothing and they are going to be thrown out. That is until they see a grin on Pyro Magnus's face as he said, "Prepare a standard 'Hollywood Star' contract for a Mr. Bugs Bunny and his friends. I think I have found our newest stars."  
The group gasped in amazement. Then they cheered and smiled happily. They did it! After all that time of travelling, they're finally about to begin their dream. The couples hugged and kissed happily. Bugs, with Lola hugging him, smiles. His dream is about to begin.

Awhile later, Pyro Magnus has given Bugs and his friends a studio to use to begin their first movie. Bugs sat on a stool on the set with a grin. He doesn't believe it. He's finally going to start making a movie. He never thought it was possible, but it is.  
"Look at this. How did a rabbit like me make the big time?" asked Bugs with a smile. As he looks around some more, he begins to sing.

Bugs: _**It starts when we're kids, a show-off in school;  
Makin' faces at friends, you're a clown and a fool.**_

Bugs jumped off the stool and begins to dance happily.

_**Doin' prat-falls and bird-calls and bad imitations;  
Ignoring your homework, now that's dedication.**_

With a grin, he looks into a mirror. As he continued, the lights came on making him chuckle a bit.

_**You work to the mirror, you're getting standing ovations.**_

He looks and sees Joey coming in driving a prop car bringing in the props they are going to use for the film. Joey begins to sing.

Joey: _**You're burning with hope**_

In a prop behind Joey, Dusk and his band are sitting nearby with smiles on their faces.

Dusk and _Darkmatter_: _**You're building up steam**_

Buzz and Delete are sitting on a box with props and costumes as they sing as well.

Buzz and Delete: _**What was once juvenilish**_

Lola: (coming out) _**Is grown-up and stylish,**_

Bonkers, Fawn, Rev, Tech and Brian: _**You're close to your dream.**_

Brian turns on a prop light grinning as the whole gang begins to sing.

All: _**Then somebody out there loves you,  
Stands up and hollers for more;**_

"More!" yelled Joey excited, getting into it.

_**You found a home at the Magic Store.**_

Bugs smiles as he sat in a director's seat. He's going to direct the movie as well as star in it. Taking out a megaphone, he yelled into it, "OKAY, EVERYONE! LET'S GET THAT PRODUCTION NUMBER READY!"  
The gang begins to get the scene set up for their big movie. Delete was yelling into a megaphone, "Let get off the trucks and get a move on!"  
"Cool!" cheered Shaggy as he gets to work.

"Make-up!" yelled Lola as she heads to a make-up table nearby.  
"Joey, can you get those wagons out of here, please?" Bugs instructed the Brooklyn-accented duelist.  
"Right! Let's take care of this!" said Joey with a grin. He drove off taking the wagons out. He is unaware that Taz is chained to a prop light being dragged away.  
The gang continued worked on the set. Bonkers laughs as he and Fawn bring in the prop balloons.  
"This is great! I have balloons again!" said Bonkers with a grin. Brian laughs as he pushes the prop balloons.  
"They go over right there!" said Bugs giving out the right instructions.  
"Moving right along, hey!" said Joey with a grin as he moves a cardboard car.  
"Okay, those trees go to the swamp over there!" said Bugs taking a look at one of the props carefully.  
"Now this is profitable!" said Dusk with a grin as he carries a prop bell tower. It looks familiar.  
Joey now carries a familiar sign of the place where he first met Bugs on stage. He holds it and grins as he said, "Hey!"  
"That's an incredible sign," said Alvin in observation.  
"Not as interesting as you." said Brittany grinning while she hugs her love.  
"Be careful with that tree, Joey!" said Bugs to Ray-Ray in caution.  
"'Careful' is my middle name!" laughed Joey.  
"Okay, try to be careful guys." instructed Tech as he helped out Buzz and Delete.

Nearby, Rev was working on Lola's hair. As he does, Lola yelps as the fast bird accidentally tugs on her hair.  
Glaring at Rev in annoyance, she snapped, "Be careful!"  
"I'm so sorry, Ms. Lola! I really am! I'll be careful with the knots, I swear!" said Rev sheepishly as he goes back to work.  
"Lola, you look beautiful!" Bugs say to his love with a grin.  
"Thank you!" said Lola blushing.  
"Hollywood talk," Bugs said to the readers with another grin.  
He turns and sees Joey laughing as he performs in front of a camera nearby. He laughed as he fooled around like a silly person. Brian grins as he rolled them.  
"Okay, the lights. Yeah. Good." Bugs said with a nod. Speaking into the megaphone, he said, "Megavolt, you're in charge of the lights!"  
At the top of the stage, Megavolt is up there. He is in charge of the lights.  
"Okay! I am in charge of the lights!" said Megavolt in amusement. He laughs as he used his electrical powers to charge up the lights.

With Tech, he is in charge of checking the sound. After making a few adjustments, he said, "Okay, the sound should be fine. Someone give me a reading!"  
Taz goes to a microphone. After a pause, he yelled out, "TES-TING!"  
He yelled too loudly into the microphone causing Tech to yelp as his ears and headphones shook with smoking coming out of them. Taz laughed at what he did.  
"Okay, we're rolling!" said Brian as he got the film ready to be made. "Stay in focus!"  
Shaggy went in front of the camera and held a clapper.  
"The Muppetoon Fanfic, Scene 1, take one!" said Shaggy with a grin. He clapped it. He yelped in alarm. He didn't realise until now that his fingers were in the way, so they ended up getting hurt a bit. The crew is now about to make the final preparations.  
"We've got the make-up ready!" Rev called out.  
"The scenery is ready to go." Megavolt called out.  
"We got sound!" Tech said eagerly.  
"The camera is ready!" Brian called out with a grin on his face.  
"We're ready when you are, Bugs." said Lola with a smile.  
Bugs grins. The time has come. "Okay." He then speaks into the megaphone, "Stand by! Let's begin!"  
The lights above came on as the filming on the movie starts up. As the scenery rose up, Bugs appeared in the background of his old swamp home. He smiles as he begins to sing.

Bugs: _**Why are there so many songs about rainbows?**_

He went next to Joey. Joey grins as he sings next.

Joey: _**That's part of what rainbows do.**_

As Bugs kept on walking, Bonkers and Fawn sang their parts while Bonkers flies with the prop balloons as he held on.

Bonkers: _**Rainbows are memories,**_

Fawn: _**Sweet dream reminders**_

As Bonkers was lifted into the air, Lola appears with a smile as she sings next.

Lola: _**What is it you'd like to do?**_

Soon the prop of the Mystery Machine passed by as the ones inside it sings together.

_Darkmatter_, Buzz and Delete: _**All of us watching, and wishing we'd find it;**_

Brian: (to the audience) _**I've noticed, you're watching too**_

Turning around, the whole gang begins to sing together.

All: _**Someday you'll find it, a rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers, and you.**_

"This is great!" said Bonkers excited. He was having so much fun that he is unaware that he is about to collide into the fake rainbow.  
"Bonkers, look out!" screamed Fawn alarmed.  
"What?" Bonkers looked and didn't react in time as he crashed into the fake rainbow, knocking it down. Soon the whole gang looks horrified as the whole set begins to fall down. They run out of the way or head for cover. Megavolt yelped as he accidentally pulled the levers too hard making a big explosion.  
"YIKES!" Yelled Bugs alarmed as he runs off to avoid an explosion caused by the lights overhead. Soon parts of the ceilings exploded. Soon it is over, the set is now a wreck. Bus looks shaken. Their movie is ruined! All their work and it's for naught. The gang walks over to him in concern.  
"Bugs? Are you okay?" Brian asked sadly.  
Bugs sighs as he looks down. For a while, it seems that all hope is gone now. He may as well call it quits. But suddenly, to his and the others' surprise, a real rainbow came from the heavens and shone right on them. The gang looks mesmerised. They smiled.  
Bugs looks around. He sees that the group is surrounded by the friends they made during their journey. With _one _exception, of course.

With a grin, Bugs and the group turned to the camera as the male bunny begins to sing.

Bugs: _**Life's like a movie, write your own ending**_

All: _**Keep believing, keep pretending  
We've done just what we set out to do.  
Thanks to the lovers, the dreamers, and you.**_

As the song comes to an end, the words 'The End' appears on the screen as we fade to black. That is until a familiar figure suddenly crashed through the screen and came into the theatre! The audience who was watching the film looks astounded as they see who it is.  
"Finally! Meega finally caught up with you guys!" laughed Stitch with a grin.  
"Stitch!" said Joey happily as the gang laughed a bit.  
With the movie now done, the gang moved throughout the theatre talking and having fun while the credits rolled. Mrs. Broflovski groans a bit as Blinky Bill nearby throws his boomerang again.  
"So how did you like the film, mom?" asked Kyle as he came over.  
"It was okay, but really bizarre." remarked Mrs. Broflovski as she shook her head.

Bugs is talking with Buster, Babs, Buzz, and Delete.  
"Did you guys like the film?" Bugs ask his friends with a smile.  
"I really liked it!" said Buster with a grin as Babs hugs him.  
"Great work on the film, Mr. Bunny!" said Blinky as he came over.  
"I'm telling ya. You've got to get us in the next one!" said Babs.  
"I can see what I can do." said Bugs all grins.  
"How could yooga leave me behind? Meega wanted to come!" Stitch whined to Joey, Bonkers, and Fawn.  
"Sorry. We thought you were freaked out before." said Bonkers sheepishly.  
"At least you got here!" said Joey with a nod.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany hugged each other happily. After giving each other grins, they kissed happily.  
"GIRL, GIRL, GIRL!" said Taz as he bounces in his chair.  
"I liked that! I really, truly liked that!" said Tech with a grin.  
"Yeah. I liked the scenes with me in them!" agreed Brian as he smiled.  
"Did you guys like the film?" Lola asked Ace, Lexi, and the PowerPuff Girls.  
"Yeah! With stars like you, you hit the big time!" said Ace.  
"I give the film two thumbs up!" said Lexi showing two thumbs up.  
"That villain Eric Cartman is a jerk." said Bubbles with a frown.  
"And stupid," Buttercup remarked.  
"Amen to that, sisters!" said Blossom happily.

Seeing Bugs, Lola said, "Hey Bugs!"  
"Hey L-" Bugs says as he begins to wave. He was interrupted when Lola rushes over to him and kissed madly. Ace and Lexi laughed as they watched this. When Lola is done kissing Bugs, he blushes.  
Bonkers and Fawn hugged each other while Joey speaks to Serenity and Mai saying, "Am I good or am I good? I am the main star in this whole darn thing!"  
"Someone likes himself too much." said Mai with a smirk.  
"Maybe a little." agreed Serenity.  
Alvin and Brittany went to talk with Bugs and Lola, talking about the success the movie has brought. Bugs leaves while Lola kept on talking. Going to Joey he spoke out, "You were great. You were really funny."  
"Hey! I was? Yes!" said Joey with a grin.  
"You were terrific too, Bonkers." Bugs added as Bonkers finished kissing Fawn enough to grin.  
Megavolt stood up in his seat, confused as to what just happened. He then shrugged as he goes back to sleep as the credits are almost to an end. Max meanwhile laughed a bit until he sees Bender asleep in his chair. The sharp-toothed rabbit groans. The robot didn't even stay up to watch the end.  
Taz looked to the readers then yelled, "GET LOST! GO HOME! GO HOME! Okay, bye now."  
With a sigh, Taz fell backwards as we fade to black while a rim shot sounded. The story is now over.

The End

**(A/N: The story is now done! I'm so proud! Tell me what you guys think. I would love to hear from ya!) Read and review, folks. Read and review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
